Deku the Ghost
by readerk10
Summary: A little idea after seeing the recently popular series called My Hero Academia (don't expect much updates on this one, oh and Izuku has a quirk in this story)
1. the soul quirk

Quirks... an ability known that a person has superpowers that are manifested after being born. And upon having these quirks, the person can decide whether or not to be a hero

Hero... there's no soul in the world that didn't know the word and all it takes to be one is having a quirk.

With the world population now having superpowers be it amazing; like telekenesis, temperature control, energy constructs or shapeshifting or stupid ones like; glue hair, finger spray or string making. As long as you have a quirk and know how to use them then you are considered hero material

Since majority of people have quirks, those who are q _uirkless_ are rare to find and a quirkless person can develop a quirk on the condition that it was unlocked: by having it manifest in a later time or develop it through a strong sense of emotion

However... quirkless people developing a quirk is next to impossible and majority of the populace believe it to be nothing more than a myth, giving the quirkless beings false hope to be hero as a means to get themselves killed by the villains

In a public street Izuku Midoriya, commonly known as Deku, walked calmly as he looked at the charred notebook in his hands thanks to his aquanintance Katsuki Bakugou

'Even though he knew what I could now do, he still challenged me' a small smile graced his lips 'then again... he declared to me that _no one_ will stop him from being number one hero like All Might'

Back When Izuku Midoriya was still a little kid, he has a dream of becoming a hero like the number one hero of the world All Might. Saving people and giving hope that they are safe from the villians

He tried saving a defenseless kid from Bakugou and his bully buddies but ended being beaten to the ground and then got the nickname Deku since he couldn't protect himself from his attackers

* * *

Once the bullies left him alone with the unconscious victim next to him and grovel at his painful loss. The little boy looked at the sky as the clouds drift above him

"Being a hero sure is tough" he mumbled before turning to the the boy next to him "but at least Katsuki and the others stopped hurting you"

Just then a shadow covered Izuku's form and the little boy weakly looked up to see an American adult; he had fair skin, a slightly muscled form, gray eyes, square jaw and short black hair, wearing casual clothes, carrying a bag, looking down at him

This was Izuku's uncle, and half brother of his father Hisashi Midoriya, Mark Edgeese

Also known as the controversial hero, Necrom

"If you think the hero life is easy" the man laughed a bit "then the heroes who said that forgot the _original meaning_ of the word"

"Hello uncle " Izuku flinched a bit as he tried to wave his arm

"Let's get you fixed up" the uncle smiled as the man picked the injured boys up, walked to a nearby bench patching bruised and battered Izuku as the victim of the bullies thanked the injured boy before going home

"Uncle..." Midoriya turned toward his relative "how come you're not popular like All Might?"

The man laughed at hearing that question. It was a bit nostalgic since the newsfolk pestered him about his actions as a Pro-hero

"I'm not popular because the other heroes didn't understand my choices" Mark smiled

"But you worked with the number one hero" Izuku pulled a toy version of the number one hero "you told me so!"

"That's because I believed in his idea as the Symbol of Peace" the man recalled All Might's wish to have a world where everyone lives happily and feel safe "he was someone who didn't wan't to leave people scared" he then looked up to the sky "besides, after working with him. I decided to be on my own" he smiled "and I don't regret that"

"Fear not young people!" the little boy raised his toy "for I am here!"

Mark smiled at seeing his nephew so happy, but a grim thought came in from the back of his head as he looked at the young boy

'I hope you can find out what your Quirk soon nephew' he thought 'or else, your dream can never come true...'

* * *

A few weeks passed after having his uncle visit him and his family, but the man had to leave again since his Hero work was important too

When Izuku went to the hospital to check up on his body and see if he was able to have a quirk

But the news struck him down as the doctor told the boy and his mother that he has 2 joints on his left pinkie toe and those who have quirks only have 1 joint on that area

For the next few weeks Izuku was having trouble keeping up his confidence but he still dreamed about being a hero one day

During the time he grew up as heroes are around, he went off to see them and studied their powers as they fight villains. He's still a target for bullying, thanks to the big egomaniacs, leaving him a lonely life

And no other person, who have quirks, can actually save him since they would be abusing their powers and the authorities will step in

Mark visits from time to time giving his nephew some basic physical training to endure the pain nr the battles he will endure against egoistic quirk users for stress relief

Even though his dad was far away thanks to his job, Hisashi Midorya was able to support his son by sending him gifts

A few of them in fact; an old fashioned phone condor, a clock bat and a small white plastic ball

Even though the dream of being a hero was hard for Izuku Midorya it hadn't stop him yet...

Izuku was in the park having a picnic with his parents and uncle enjoying their time together in quiet time. The boy was still intent on being a hero thanks to his dad's support even though he wasn't there much physically most of the time

Inko looked at her child as she ate her meal, even though she wanted her son to be happy, she has some doubts that she would be able to keep her boy's optimism up

Izuku ate his food while thinking seriously about his predicament

'I have been told that I don't have a quirk' he thought finishing his meal 'but I'm not giving up yet! Not until they force me to feel it's hopeless'

 **You have quite the fire in you**

The little boy blinked at the voice he just heard and looked around catching the adults' attention

"Izuku..." Inko spoke seeing her son suddenly move

"Is something wrong son?" Hisashi asked

Izuku shook his head "It's nothing" but he scratched his head in confusion "though I could be more depressed than I thought, cause I just heard a voice and no one was behind me"

Inko instantly went to her son and hugged him tightly trying to comfort him like she always does

The half brothers on the other hand blinked at the boy before looking to each other

"You think he's-?" Hisashi started

"Unlikely" Mark whispered "after all, a quirkless manifesting a quirk is rare and if their powers come... it takes a _much later_ time to reveal itself"

* * *

A few years passed and Izuku was handling himself pretty well with the slight misfortune of being a target for quirk bullies. Only escaping with a few scratches/bruises thanks to his uncle's training

Not to mention that the voice he heard back then kept speaking to him from time to time.

Having the people believe that he was trying to cope of being quirkless is by talking to himself

Izuku was at the park looking at his plastic eyeball in hand, he was struggling with his own accord as his mom tried her best to support his dream on being a hero, even though that he felt there's a good chance, the rules of today's society said he isn't qualified period

'I know that the world of today meant to make it safer' he mentally sighed 'but I can't stop myself from wanting to be hero' he looked to the sky 'I know vigilantes were first to step in and help the world before Heroes took over' the boy grabbed his head 'but should I end up being outcast by society just to achieve my dream?'

 **It is unfortunate that your dream became unreachable**

Izuku looked around, even though the quirk users belittle him, his time growing up alone had some unknown force guiding him when he was training

"I know that you aren't around physically" the boy said slowly "but I am grateful you've been around trying to keep my confidence up" he then sighed "after all... who would let a nobody be a Hero?"

 **Oh little one** the voice replied **then again, in a world filled with superpowers, it's hard to see the value of a quirkless being's effort on saving someone**

"Wait a minute..." he sat upright and looked around again "call me crazy, which I'm not, are you by chance... a ghost?"

 **Considering that other people doesn't notice me** the voice mused **then yes, I am**

Izuku blinked a few times, normally he would be jumping up and down at realizing this moment, being a target for bullies and no one from the crowd would help him out of his troubles makes him a recluse by the quirk people

But now he realized something ...he has a quirk...!

Instantly he pulled out his notebook and pen he started jotting down this discovery and mumbled a bit as he thought about what kind of quirk he carries

"Let's see" he hummed "my quirk is related to spirits, something like magic but not _exactly_ magic" he shook his head "so this means that it's part of my body or something related to that"

The ghost stayed quiet for a bit watching the boy's actions before laughing a bit getting Izuku's attention again

Izuku forgot he had company and was embarrassed that the ghost was still with him, so he put notebook and pen away and rubbed his head

"Sorry about that" he laughed awkwardly before realizing something "by the way I didn't know you're name since we interacted"

 **My name is... Musashi**

"Musashi..." the boy hummed in thought "that's the name of a ronin samurai, who created the two-sword style fighting technique, Miyamoto Musashi!"

 **Glad that you and the world still remember me** the ghost samurai lightly laughed **I was almost certain that people having superpowers would forget the past**

Izuku was once again quiet trying to figure out how to get the soul be part of the living world 'what was uncle's words regarding the soul of a living being?' his mind raced at the memory of his uncle's words

'Remember Izuku, the eyes are the window to the soul' the echoed in his mind and he remembered that his dad gave him a plastic ball as a gift 'maybe dad helped uncle when they first met'

With no other options in mind, Izuku breathed calmly and raised his right arm moving it in a circle

And to his surprise, a glowing orange eye appeared before the ghost of Musashi appeared in view

Though... not as, in what you call, a normal ghost anyway

The samurai was in a form of a red sleeveless parka coat with a black topknot on the hood, glowing eyes and a pair of short blades held by red rope acting like arms floating in front of Izuku

 **Ah, it's finally nice for you to see me in a visible form Izuku Midoriya** the ghost hummed

"But before that" the boy interrupted "how do I keep you close to me? I mean... it's actually hard for people to ignore a floating coat is my company"

The samurai ghost hummed before looking boy **I might just be able to transform into that little trinket you have** he nodded **present your hands**

Izuku did that and the ghost flew towards him transforming into a plastic eyeball with a red casing

The boy was surprised at the object he held "whoa" he inspected it and said "I'll call it... the eyecon"

 **Not a bad name** the object spoke in amusement as the ghost and boy shared a laugh together

Izuku Midorya exchanged words with Musashi and learned a bit of the ghost personally, he finally felt like he could achieve his dream without a problem

* * *

Another few years passed and after hearing word within the family that the green haired boy has manifested a quirk, the three adults were ecstatic and were trying to figure out his quirk was used within said years. So the power was kept within them and not known to the public yet

Meaning Izuku's still a target for egomaniacs but he doesn't care. He has a Quirk now!

Sadly though, just when life get better... tragedy struck

The mother and child were in their home apartment waiting on Hisashi to a family dinner since he promised to visit them again

"I hope he comes here soon" Inko giggled "I prepared a special meal for all of us" she smiled as she placed the meal onto the table

"Yeah" the boy nodded "he promised to visit us when he asks for a break"

They both waited for an hour now and they started to feel worried

"You think something happened to dad?"" the boy suddenly asked

Inko shivered at the thought "I hope not..."

Just then the doorbell rang easing the duo's worries, but when they opened the door they saw not Hisashi Midoriya but Mark Edgeese

"Uncle/Mark?" the two blinked in surprise at his sudden appearance

They walked into the living with all of them sitting the couch and the man said about Hizashi not being able to visit

Inko was getting scared on what his husband's relative will say next.

Izuku, being the young boy he is, looked confused and decided to ask why Hizashi couldn't be with them

"There's been... an accident" his uncle replied "he had to cancel his break and help some of his friends back in the lab"

Inko told Izuku to go ahead and eat dinner while she and Mark would discuss how long Hizashi will be delayed before his next visit

The boy nodded and went to the dining room to eat leaving the adults alone

"Now that he's away" Inko looked serious and nervous at the same time "...tell me everything"

Mark did just that, when Inko heard that the accident costed her husband's life. She fell to her knees and her brother-in-law wrapped his arms around her to soothe the pain from losing a lover

"I can't believe it..." she whimpered "he's gone"

"I know" the man agreed "I don't think Izuku will handle this news but I plan to tell him in a later date"

"You don't need to wait uncle" Izuku's voice spoke getting the man's attention

The boy walked in the living room looking sad, but there aren't any tears, for he cannot express it so solemnly after hearing the painful truth

"Izuku..." the man called

But he was wrapped by the little boy's arms and sighed sadly making the mother and uncle instantly react, Inko continued to shed tears of sorrow while the man patted them both to show that he will help _whenever_ he can for the loss of Hisashi Midoriya

* * *

Ever since that day... Izuku Midoriya has become a changed person

The boy wasn't a target by bullies anymore since he now chose to fight back using his quirk, by phasing through them, a feat which got the majority of students to remain distant, not to mention that the bullies shivered heavily at feeling cold as Deku passed through them

Leaving only Katsuki Bakugou as the only bully to continue challenging _the weak_ Deku

Something that Izuku, surprisingly, let happen as the boy would just ignore him and continue his studies since he's more focused on getting into a hero academy than wasting time with the explosive blonde

* * *

Izuku was now alone in a tunnel, he looked around hearing only the quiet breeze around him

'Guess the crowd still has heroes to watch' he shrugged before moving forward

But then he got himself stuck on his footing and looked down to see green sludge under his feet

'What the-?'

His thoughts were cut off as the goop sprang up and snared his body catching him by surprise

'A villain! Here?!' Izuku struggled against his bindings 'that's just great' he glared at the liquid wrapping his body 'I can finally be able to use my quirk and I ended getting captured!'

"Man what luck!" the sludge spoke in a gleeful tone "not only was I able to get away from _him_! But I now have a ticket to use against that nuisance!"

The boy continued to struggle against his captor but the villain's body made sure he wouldn't leave

"It's no use brat!" the sludge gloated "you're not getting away from me... _ever!_ "

'I sure wish one of the heroes close by will save me!' Izuku muffled out his voice trying to scream for help 'I'm running out air!'

The boy was losing consciousness but he was able to hear something before falling unconscious

"SMASH!"

* * *

Izuku flinched upon feeling something on his face and then he heard a voice

"Hey!" the voice called "hey kid, wake up!"

He groaned feeling something against his face, upon opening his eyes he saw the number one hero smiling at him

"Glad that you are okay my boy" All Might spoke "for a moment there I thought you were hurt by my deeds of justice"

Izuku Midoriya was stunned at seeing his idol live and up close

'It's him! It's _really_ him!' the boy gaped before grabbing his notebook subconsciously 'I hope he could still give his autograph' and upon opening the item he saw said autograph on the page 'he already knew it!'

"Now that the trouble is gone, I should send this guy to the police" the muscled man patted the bottle in his pocket containing the slime villain "I hope you don't run into anymore villains out here" he then turned and crouched "have a safe walk home"

And the hero jumped into the air, leaving behind a heavy gust of wind pressure

All Might felt the wind against him as he flew through the sky but felt something was off. He looked down to see the boy he saved earlier clung onto his leg

"Hey there!" the hero spoke in surprise"why are you still with me? You're not in danger anymore"

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku shouted out of fear of falling right now "but I couldn't help myself from seeing you in person! So I took the risk!"

All Might landed on the rooftop of a nearby building with the boy on his hands and knees panting heavily from the adrenaline he had earlier

"I hope you won't be doing that again my boy" All Might spoke a bit sternly 'and I hope you can be quick what you will say to me next... because I'm reaching my limit here'

Izuku finally calmed down as he looked at his idol a short distance away, he took a few deep breathes to compose himself from his excitement

The boy turned to his idol and silently distracted himself with the awe of finally seeing the number 1 Hero without any villains disturbing him like always

All Might saw the boy mumble to himself, he internally laughed knowing that was the reaction thanks to him becoming the Symbol of Peace

However the musings stopped when he felt his body slowly change

'Oh no... not now!' the hero thought as smoke covered his form

Izuku finally got his bearings but as he opened his eyes...he saw smoke in All Might's place, but as the smoke dispersed. He saw a frail skinny man with blonde hair spitting out blood

He gaped in shock as the skinny and frail man wiped the red fluid with his arm. His mind tried to find the the right answer...

This was just unbelievable to him

"...All Might?" Izuku blinked at the person in front of him

"Looks like my secret's out" the man sighed before looking towards the young boy "better get this truth over with."

The man's name was Toshinori Yagi. He explained that the appearance he is now is his real self and it was thanks to his quirk he was able to become the Symbol of Peace, then he lifted his shirt showing a big scar on his near the ribs

"After the big fight against my strongest enemy, I was left with a heavy wound. Using my quirk for a limited amount of time"

Izuku blinked at the scar before returning his gaze at the man as he walked to the door before glancing back at him

"I know that you want to be a hero kid" he said calmly before warning "just don't get yourself killed too soon..."

* * *

Izuku was contemplating All Might's words as he walked through the streets

'It must be the worry he carried from his experience' he thought 'there's no other answer'

But then a loud explosion was heard and he looked up to see a mushroom cloud in the sky along with orange light below it

'Another villain in the city?' he blinked before running to the area to see a crowd of worried civilians as they saw a fire spread, that Backdraft and his group tried to put out, while the Pro-heroes; Mount Lady, Detsugoro, Gunhead, Kamui Woods try to fight against a sludge villain as the lunatic was rampaging around causing more destruction without a care in the world

"JUST TRY AND STOP ME NOW HEROES!"

"This is bad!" Desugoro frowned as he struggled with a plan to fight the villain "with the destruction he's making, it's hard to keep this damage spreading!"

"Not to mention that Mount Lady and I are useless in this situation" Kamui Woods added "my powers are useless thanks to the fire and her ability makes it hard to fight in tight spaces!"

Izuku pushed himself through the crowds 'now what kind of villain caused the Pro-heroes to hesitate?' after getting through he saw the same villain that All Might stopped earlier and then he saw a familiar face trapped by the sludge villain 'Katsuki?!'

* * *

Toshinori staggered as he looked around the streets for his captured villain, but the wound on his body is causing him bad comfort as he searched earlier, to make matters worse another attack was taking place as he leaned against the wall

'Damn it!' he coughed a bit 'a fine time for my pain to come!'

As the man was forced his head up, he heard some of the watchers shout in surprise

"Hey what's that kid doing?!"

"He must be crazy to jump in like that!"

* * *

Izuku ran forward not hearing the screams that both the crowd and heroes telling him to stop

'Someone's in trouble and needs to be saved!' was his his only thought

He dodged a spray of sludge and used his bag to hit the villain's eye as he tried to get Bakugou out of the slimy bind

'Deku!?' the blonde internally shouted at seeing the kid trying to get him out

"Dont't worry!" Izuku continued to scrape the sludge off with his hands "I'll get you out of there!"

The villain was able to get his bearings again and saw Izuku trying to get his hostage out "OH NO YOU DON'T!" he used a sludge tendril and struck Izuku sending him flying away "you're not getting my hostage until after I kill him!"

Izuku struggled on his two feet from the attack, he was getting desperate from the situation as the Heroes continued to keep the damage within said area. He pulled out his plastic ball and remembered the words of his uncle

'Heroes are meant to save people, not be famous' those words echoed in his head 'if they care more of themselves than the victims...then what's the point of being a hero?'

Izuku gripped the ball tightly, he was determined to save Katsuki as he stared down at the sludge villain as he continued to laugh in manic glee at the destruction with his hostage still captive

'I _will save_ him!' his body glowed orange 'I... _will be a hero!'_

The glow on his person grew bright enough to catch everyone's attention as they covered their eyes from the sudden light

"What's happening in there!?" Detsugoro shouted

"I don't know" Gunhead grunted "but I hoping this danger doesn't spread wide!"

* * *

Izuku Midoriya felt himself stronger and remembered the last gift that his dad made which was delivered by his uncle to him. He looked at his plastic ball to see an eyecon instead

Izuku Midoriya knew that it was his soul inside... for it was his quirk after all

He waved his left arm and a belt buckle appeared in orange flames around his waist, he pressed the button of his Eyecon and the iris flipped showing a letter G

"You won't win..." he declared "because you won't be keeping your hostage anymore!"

"OH YEAH!?" the villain used his powers and attacked the boy "let's see it happen you brat!"

Izuku dodged the tendrils as he placed the eyecon into his buckle

 **Eye! Bachrimina! Bachirimina!**

A parka ghost flew out and blocked the villain's assault giving Izuku enough time to breath before reaching for the lever

"Henshin!"

 **Kaigan! Ore!**

Izuku transformed as armor appeared on his person before the parka ghost attached itself on his body

 **Let'go! Kakugo! Go-go-go-ghost!**

Izuku Deku Midoriya's new look had everyone gasp in disbelief his black armor glowed a bit giving him a new appearance that even the Pro-Heroes were stunned into silence

The villain shook out of his stupor "you think you're new look will scare me? Guess again!"

As the sludge being launched multiple tendrils at Izuku, the boy dodged them swiftly and turned intangible as he got closer to the villain

'I'll save you Katsuki!' he thought phasing through the sludge, got the hostage out and threw him to the Pro-heroes

But then he was then struck from behind sending him skidding on the ground before a tendril wrapped the boy's neck choking him as he was lifted upward

"Damn you brat!" the sludge villain growled angrily as he continued choking Izuku "it doesn't matter now... cause I have you to escape after all the trouble here!"

However the gloating stopped when something, or rather someone, jumped in...

"You won't escape at all villain!" All Might declared as he yanked the young boy away and kept him in his grasp

"All Might!" the villain growled

The number one hero jumped back and looked at the out cold boy in his arm 'thanks for reminding me of what I'm supposed to be my boy' he balled his free hand and attacked

"Detroit Smash!"

A blast of wind sent the sludge away along with the fire around them, after that rain came in and washed the remaining scorchmarks in the area showing everyone why he's still the number one Hero of the world

* * *

Izuku coughed as he massaged his neck from the choking he got earlier. Desugoro berated him for going in so recklessly while Gunhead tried to reason that the boy was able to free the hostage from the villain thanks to his quirk.

But he ignored that and looked to Bakugou as he ground his teeth while the remaining Pro-heroes asked if he was okay

'Oh Katsuki...' he stood up 'ever since we were kids, you always have pride bigger than reason'

He started walking away

"Hold it!" Detsugoro shouted "I'm not done with you just yet!"

"But I am" Izuku looked to the Pro-hero "if you keep wasting your time with me, then another villain somewhere might have done the same thing while you are busy here lecturing me"

Detsugoro balled his hands tightly but stopped when Gunhead, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods spoke

"You know..." Kamui blinked "the way he acted just now reminded me of someone"

"Yeah" Mount Lady followed "me too"

"It's Necrom"Gunhead answered "that's what he said when I confronted him about his actions"

"Oh great" Desugoro facepalmed at remembering that man "isn't there anything he _can't_ influence?"

* * *

Izuku was looking at his own eyecon, he was pretty baffled that his dad's gift became a medium for his power, it was either a coincidence or something he and his uncle talked about back in their day.

'I wonder if dad helped uncle Mark when they met each other?'

"Hey Deku!"

His thoughts stopped upon hearing a familiar voice. He looked to see Katsuki Bakugo, his childhood bully, the guy he saved from the villain earlier looking usually angry and somewhat nervous

"Oh hi Katsuki" Izuku waved to the explosive guy "I see that you are fine after the incident"

"Don't think I'm here to say _thanks for saving my life_ " he looked away "that moment just made you lucky, nothing more!"

'Yep...' Izuku blinked 'he's fine'

"Then don't" he spoke "I know that you have plans to be the best in the world" Izuku smiled a bit "so you better get on doing that if you don't want it to happen again"

Katsuki shivered as Izuku phased through him leaving the blonde shaking in anger,not to mention relief for Deku nit caring about him looking weak, as he ground his teeth

'Just you wait Deku...' he thought 'I'll have you on your knees before me'

Izuku Midoriya was now alone in the neighboring streets, but then he saw All Might, in skinny appearance, was in front of him.

The man talked about he was just going to stay back and let the Pro-heroes handle the situation but the boy's sudden jump in to save someone in need was a reminder to him on why he became the symbol of peace

"Kid..." the man looked at Izuku directly "you. _Can be a hero_!"

That one line did it... hearing those words, Izuku Midoriya fell to his knees and felt his heartbeat go fast as if his dream was now reachable and no insult or jealous spite will change his mind

Now only one question remains... how will he reason his mom about the news that she will see on tv?

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi everyone, this is the author speaking. As you know from this chapter Izuku Deku Midorya has a quirk

I know what you're thinking: Deku being quirkless was the entire reason the series was popular!

I know, I know... but after seeing My Hero Academia myself, with people having superpowers as the common trope in evolution, it got me to realize that the main character being powerless then turn powerful can be cliché.

So with the underdog being a bit different as you read earlier, there are bound to be changes... like Izuku having an extended family member, who's actually a Pro-hero, helping him grow a bit and his social status from that changed; from meek target to an average antisocial (he's approachable, he just won't make the first move, though he will turn violent, depending on the provoker's ego and action, thanks to this change)

But I kept some things about his original self; his dream of being a hero (not caring for fame and fortune, just wanting to help and save people), the adoration and respect for All Might and other Pro-heroes plus his tendency to take down notes of the quirks on sight

Then there's One For All. Upon hearing All Might's story about the quirk being passed down from host to host. It got me a question, can One For All's stockpiling power enhance a host's _existing quirk_?

Instantly the answer is no. Since the quirk only enhances _physical power_ , best example is All Might himself... since his original look was average and then to skinny. Activating One For All gave him a strong muscle physique

But imagine it, if you will, One For All's power _enhancing a quirk_...

I thought of some examples:

Iida (Ingenium) Engine; instead of just running fast with slow overheating, he can be use recipro burst for about 3 times maximum before the nerves on his legs gave out from overuse

Kaminari (Jammingyay) electric; a full body shock put in a single limb and the after effect is body twitching instead of losing his communication skills and say _yay_ after extensive use

Fumikage (Tsukuyomi) Dark Shadow; can use his shadow while in shadow armor without being weak in bright light so easily

As for the quirk Midorya has which is from Kamen Rider Ghost. His power is like magic and the limits are that it affects him and what he holds. Additionally he must know what power he's using untransfromed (the quirk becomes second nature after transforming into Ghost)

Now you're wondering why use a Kamen Rider with a not so good story?

The answer is simple really; the moral of the show is similar to My Hero Academia

Kamen Rider Ghost: connecting one's soul to another and not become a egomaniac with a wall of superiority

My Hero Academia: Become the _greatest hero_ in society not just by saving lives, but also making sure the citizens feel safe and secure while facing against the evil threat

Not to mention the Eyecons he carries must be connected, or at least agree, with him in order to be used

Additionally... after Izuku found out that he's quirkless and is being targeted by bullies, his soul quirk started to manifest. Upon finding out he was able to see a ghost and talk to it, he summoned the entity into the physical world. Overtime he will figure out how his quirk can be used in ways that a hero can't (due to them focusing on stopping the villains first and saving the victims _in the battlefield_ )

Also, the 15 Eyecons will not be gathered together and grant one wish. they are simply souls with a person using them...what they are known/did in history will be the quirks used

Oh and I've checked on the 3 types of quirks, to those who still don't know how the type works, I'll put in the simplest way I can:

Emitter-energy/material alteration

Transformation-physical change

Mutant-permanent design in or on the user's body

Next chapter will be him taking the enrollment test in U.A. academy and I plan on have him getting some points before saving his first friend, Ochaco Uraraka, in the training field

Now for stats:

Mark Edgeese (last name is pronounced as edge ease)

Quirk: Shadow grunts (emitter)-allows him to summon shadow minions to battle. However... he can only summon a handful: 5 in total

Power: 3/5 (4/5 if he uses his quirk while he's in Necrom form)

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5 (2/5-should the situation make him move rather than think)

Izuku Deku Midoriya

Quirk: Soul user (transformation)-ghost powers (this quirk can also give emitter type abilities like; soul connection/communication and soul summoning)

But the yet to be discovered powers will depend if it's believable to be used...

Power: 3/5 (4/5-adding One For All)

Speed: 2/5 (4/5-adding One For All)

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

Oh and before I forget... since Toshinori Yagi and All Might are the same person. I'll be alternating between them depending on his forms and the rest, in universe, will call him by his hero name

And since this Deku will be different from canon expect _surprises_ in this story

I hope you guys enjoy this version of My Hero Academia


	2. entrance exam

Izuku Midoriya was having a quiet breakfast. The boy looked at his mom and saw her being quiet since serving the food

'No doubt that mom is still upset upon seeing the news' he thought 'then again, she couldn't expect to handle seeing her only son jump into danger and not get hurt right?'

After finishing breakfast the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" the boy instantly went for the door 'I wonder who could be visiting today?'

He opened the door to see Mark Edgeese, carrying a box, smiling at him

"Uncle!" he shouted in glee before hugging his relative "you're here!"

"It's good seeing you kid" Mark ruffled his nephew's hair "how's your mom?"

"Still not talking to me" the boy replied "she won't talk at all after seeing the news of me using my quirk on saving Katsuki"

"I see" the man hummed before presenting the box to his nephew "why don't you go out for a while and I'll talk to her myself"

"Thanks uncle Mark" Izuku took the package and smiled "I'll see you after a while" and went off somewhere

"Now that he's gone..." Mark looked turned to a peeking Inko "let's talk about what happened to your child"

* * *

Izuku was walking down the road holding the package given to him

'Now what's inside this box?' he looked at the parcel 'is it something dad made?'

But before he got the chance to open the box, he bumped into someone

"Oof!" he fell down to the ground "I'm sorry, I was having thoughts and didn't look where I was going"

"It's no problem there my boy" a familiar voice spoke "I can understand that you've been occupied right now" he laughed a bit "though after hearing me you'd change your attention"

Izuku looked up to see All Might in the flesh and he immediately stood straight up at seeing the number one hero again

"Hey there kid" the blonde greeted "I see that your out on a stroll"

"Yes I am" he sighed a bit "my mom's not talking to me ever since she saw me jumping into danger"

"Oh..." the man blinked "I take she hasn't seen the problems of a hero career"

"Yes" Izuku looked at his feet "I've always dreamed to be a hero All Might, but even with a quirk there's still doubt lingering somewhere"

"Midoriya my boy!" the man shouted as he turned into his muscled self "there will always be doubt somewhere. But remember one thing when you go toward your goal" he smiled his usual smile "do not doubt yourself for it will be _you_ who will act in the danger than the victim!"

Hearing All Might's assurance made Izuku feel better and the two of them made a conversation on how to get into UA academy

* * *

Back in the apartment Mark was able to calm Inko down from her worries about Izuku getting hurt

"I'm sorry for not being myself" the mother huffed "but after seeing my little boy going into battle..." she turned quiet unable to continue her words

"Ah" Mark realized as he got close to his brother's wife and wrapped her in his arms "Hisashi's death still lingers in your mind huh?"

That was right on the money. Inko immediately cried her heart as she was still wrapped in her brother-in-law's arms.

She'd lost her husband... and now, she doesn't want to have the thought of losing her son!

Mark just let her continue and kept his arms wrapped around her 'it's okay Inko...I feel the same about losing my brother' he looked out the window 'but I can't let that memory get me... I still have to continue my work as a hero'

Inko cried for hours and Mark didn't move a muscle letting the woman continue to cry. After finally stopping, she let go and stretched herself a bit

"Thanks for helping me get that out" she smiled a bit "even though I will be worried for my son's safety now, I...I still want to support him on his dream of becoming a hero"

"I know you do" Mark stood up "now, why don't you make dinner tonight while I go look for Izuku"

That got the woman to blink at his words "how long have I been crying?" she questioned

The man checked his watch "about... 7 hours" he answered

"Oh dear" she then went to the kitchen "I have to prepare dinner now!"

Mark just laughed at Inko's antics 'just like the first time Hisashi introduced me to you'

* * *

Mark walked out on the streets looking for his nephew and heard some metal noises along with some loud cheering 'I think I know where that boy is'

Following the sounds he stopped at Dagoba beach to Izuku breathing hard as he was moving the heavy metal debris of the area with All Might watching his protoge intently

"I see that you have found your successor"

The number one hero jumped in surprise but calmed down that it was none other than his friend Mark Edgeese

"Oh it's only you" the man changed back into his scrawny self "I thought for a moment it was the press trying to spy on me again..."

Mark laughed "that's what it is on being the symbol of peace" he looked at the boy moving more junk off the beach "I'm actually surprised that you chose my nephew for your quirk"

"Mm-hm" the blonde hero blinked at what he just heard and turned to his friend "you're...NEPHEW!?"

Izuku stopped upon hearing his mentor's shout and his uncle next to a shocked All Might. Making him stop his training and ran to his relative

"Uncle!" the boy beamed and hugged the man "are you here to watch me get stronger?"

"As nice it is to see you become a hero" the man ruffled his hair "I'm afraid we have to cut it short for today"

"What? Why now?" All Might blinked

"Toshinori... you're training a successor and I know you told the boy about your quirk" he sighed "but did you realize that the kid has a parent waiting back home and with the light dimming now, his mom will get worried"

The blonde hero gulped "oops... I forgot about that" he slapped his face at his own ignorance "then at least take my workout schedule" he presented a stack of papers "this should help you for your training on your goal to reach UA"

Izuku scanned the papers and was surprised at the method written on them "Is this really necessary?"

"It is" the man nodded "if you're going to carry One For All, your body must be in top condition" he grimaced a bit "should you not have the physical capabilities then you'll be dead upon using it"

"Right" the boy nodded "better tell my mom the news of my new training routine"

Once Izuku ran for home Mark and All Might are all alone

"So..." the blonde scarecrow scratched his head "you're nephew eh?"

"Yep" Mark nodded "I'm actually surprised that you decided on him being your successor" he turned to his friend "He has potential to be a hero, a real one, but what got you so sure that he's worthy of One For All?"

"He _reminded_ me of my beliefs on why I became the symbol of peace" Toshinori answered "I felt like giving up when my wound acted up as the villain held a hostage in public while causing chaos for the other Pro-heroes"

"Ah, I see" Mark acknowledged with a nod 'looks like my nephew was able to reach out to the number one hero' he smiled before waving goodbye 'although... I wonder how Inko will react to Izuku's new training regime...'

* * *

Once he reached the apartment he heard shouting from the door 'yep...' he sweatdropped from the noise 'that's what I was expecting' lucky for Mark he has Hisashi's key for the door since the man knows that knocking or the doorbell won't get the woman's attention

When he was inside he saw Izuku trying hard to calm his mother down as the woman in question was looking frantic with her eyes spinning at the thought of her boy going through such harsh training

"I see that Izuku told you of his new training schedule"

"Why!?" the mother panicked "why is he pushing himself so hard after nearly losing his life?!"

"That's because a friend of mine, who's a hero, saw the news as well and was pleasantly surprised that a civilian jumped in when the Pro-heroes were stuck thanks to the chaos happening"

"This friend of yours..." the woman crossed her arms trying to find the right question to ask

"He's was on vacation" Mark answered quickly "seeing so much heroes around, he decided to see if the other pros were able to live up the title of hero"

"Oh" the woman blinked but then turned to her son, who was looking hopeful at his half-uncle, and sighed "alright" she relented "I'll allow my son to train"

Izuku jumped in joy for a bit and hugged his mother tightly saying a lot of thank yous to her

'The things I do to support my son' she took the papers again and scanned them 'but at least this will give me an excuse to keep feeding him'

And so Izuku Midoriya's training of becoming a hero starts...

* * *

It was simple enough the boy to execute actually; wake up, train, eat, study, train, eat and sleep the repeat the process the next day until the day of enrollment to UA academy

Thankfully Izuku did it without complaining so much. His dream to be a hero always had him push himself to work hard, it's also thanks to his uncle's training from his earlier years that he was able to move out the stuff with only slight difficulty.

Days became weeks and sure enough... months passed on as his training progressed to clean up the beach of Musutafu

All Might watched the boy move a worn out truck with struggle as he finished moving the carriable debris around it

'That boy is really focused on this training' he thought after seeing the boy move more of junk heap of the sands "all right let's take a break for now"

After hearing his coach's words he stopped and lied down on the sands getting the sweet oxygen in his lungs as he looked up at the sky. He was thankful that it was the weekend today...

"I must admit young Midoriya" the blonde sat down next to the boy "you have been progressing nicely"

Izuku sat up groaning as his body ached from the training, he hadn't felt so sore since his uncle put him through the muscle armor training back in his childhood

"I almost forgot" the number one hero blinked "your quirk... what is it?"

Izuku smiled before summoning his Musashi eyecon on his hand surprising his coach

" _This_ is my quirk All Might" he presented the object "it's related to souls"

"so..." the blonde scarecrow was shaking a bit as bony finger pointed at the eyecon "you can use the souls of the afterlife...?!"

 **You are correct number one hero of the world**

Toshinori yelped, with blood spat out from his mouth during the panic, at hearing the spirit's voice

 **Even though you are considered unbeatable** the swordsman laughed **you are still afraid of things that even a quirkless being shares**

"I'm sorry" the man coughed in embarrassment "I was so busy in protecting the people from evil or evil situations that I forgot things about myself that still need improvement"

 **Not to worry there hero** Musashi noted **it just proves to me that outside of your work, you're just like anyone else**

But the conversation was cut short as something landed between them with a mechanical squawk and Izuku recognized it as his time to go home

"I should get home" the boy took his stand and walked to the street "I'll keep up my training until the end All Might"

"Make sure you keep up your hard work!" the man shouted his reminder before humming to himself " a quirk that requires a soul" he then remembered his predecessor 'it's a surprise that Nana had a friend with a quirk like his before she passed One For All to me...'

* * *

Izuku was eating his dinner with quite the vigor as the training he was in needed a lot of energy to replenish himself

Inko watched her son consume his meal "Izuku" she called making him stop and look at her "I hope you are not overdoing your training"

"I'm not mom" the boy answered as he got to his next plate "it's just that my trainer is making sure that I can handle myself"

"I hope that trainer knows what he's doing" she murmured

"Mom" Izuku called after finishing his dinner "I'm not facing bullies anymore. There are bad people who would take advantage of the weaker beings out in the world" he stated seriously "and it's a hero's job to save the weak and protect them until they feel safe"

Inko blinked in surprise at hearing her child's statement on his dream to be a hero. In fact, what her boy just said was _exactly_ _what Mark was_ when the press was able to get him on media... albeit for a moment

'I don't care about popularity ranking' his voice echoed in her head 'all that matters to me is making sure the world is safe from villains'

'You really are a controversial hero Mark...' she thought as Izuku went to his bedroom 'no one can forget you. Even if you _aren't_ that popular'

* * *

Izuku sat on his bed feeling his body differently than before "I can feel the results" he felt his muscles thicken thanks to All Might's training "once I've finished this body proper condition for me to carry One For All"

 **You sure came a long way kid** Musashi spoke

 **No kidding** another eyecon, a green one, agreed **you're almost there... just keep doing what you're doing and All Might will pass on the torch to you**

"Thanks Robin Hood" he smiled at the archer

 **Although** a third eyecon, grey in color, spoke **during all this training, you have forgotten about the gift your uncle delivered before training under the number one hero**

"Oh shoot!" the boy panicked as he went for the parcel he left in the living thanks to tough and tiring regime called training "thanks for reminding me Beethoven!"

 **That boy still has room to improve** Musahi sighed

 **C'mon Musashi, let the kid be a kid a bit longer** the archer reasoned

 **Robin has a point there** the composer agreed **there may be need of improvement, but one thing can never change... and it's your time of growing up**

 **Heh...you got that right** the swordsman conceded after remembering his life in the living world

* * *

The remaining months have passed and All Might was walking down to Dagoba beach to check his successor and was surprised to see the area completely clean of the debris and said junk pile was on the street and Izuku Midoriya was standing on said pile breathing heavily at finally finishing training schedule

"All Might..." he wheezed before losing what little energy he has in him and fell off

Luckily the number one hero caught him before the boy landed on the sand

"I...I did it All Might" the boy wheezed "I cleaned up the beach like you said" he turned to clean area "and you are right, to see this place cleaned would bring smiles to anyone"

"Yes my boy" the man nodded before inspecting his successor's physique "and after seeing your new body" he smiled letting the boy stand on his feet "I can finally say that you have earned the quirk One For All"

That brought a smile on Izuku's face. To hear the number one hero say that he will acquire One For All was quite a big deal to him and All Might

* * *

Izuku walked into UA academy. His face looked determined and focused

In fact, he was only looking forward that someone bumped against him. When he straightened himself up, he saw that it was Katsuki Bakugou

'That's just like you...' he thought 'reaching out to grab the number one title and destroying anyone who is your obstacle'

"Are you alright?" a girls's voice spoke to him

Izuku looked up to see a girl with brown hair in a bob cut and a visible blush on her face. If Izuku was being honest right now, he'd thought the girl was really cute...

"Oh I'm fine" he answered "just getting used to the fact that I'm trying to enroll in one of the many prestigious hero academies of the world"

"Oh don't let that get you!" she suddenly went close to him "I'm sure you can pass the enrollment very well!"

Izuku blinked in surprise at her encouragement before composing himself "I believe we haven't made any introductions" he presented his hand "Izuku Midoriya"

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" the girl shook it eagerly "let's hope to see each other in the academy after the test" she beamed and went into the building

"What a nice girl" he smiled

* * *

Inside an orientation room of the hero course, Izuku saw a large amount of enrollees in the academy. And he had a seat beside his childhood bully, much to blonde's displeasure, before the lights suddenly turned off

"Hey what's going on?"

"Who turned off the lights?!"

Suddenly a flash of lights came on again showing one of the teachers in front of them who was none other than Present Mic. The vocal hero then told the students that they will be split into groups and be put into a dsignated battle center and in each of them are fighting robots that represent a point number upon destroying them

Suddenly one student, whose name was Tenya Iida, stood up and asked about the robots. He only heard about three of them and pointed out a fourth one on the paper

Present Mic answered that it's called zero point robot. It can be beaten but even with such an accomplishment... there no points to earn from it

After he finished explaining the rules. The hero wished the students luck on their entrance exams and reminded them that to be part of UA academy is to have a plus ultra in their beings

* * *

At battle center B Izuku was staring at a pair metal gates along with the other examinees in his group

'And _this_ is supposed to be an entrance exam?' he blinked

"Hey Deku!" a loud familiar and brash voice snapped him out

He turned to see Bakugou glaring at him with usual snarl scaring the others, and few of them stepping back, around the two

"Don't think that being here let's you think you're my equal" he growled

A normal reaction from such scary guy would make a person sweat... but Izuku has known the blonde longer and he was nonchalant about it

"I'm not" he crossed his arms "but I'd save my energy if I were you" he grinned a bit "don't want to waste the greatness of being number one on small fry like me right?"

"Why you-!"

But Bakugou stopped as the green haired boy used his quirk phasing through the blonde making him shiver as Izuku remained calm

"Like I said Katsuki" he said without turning his head "you're wasting the greatness on small fry like me" and walked away

"I'll show you..." the blonde growled before looking at the people around him making them scared stiff "I'll show _all of you_!"

Izuku was alone again until he bumped into someone in front of him. He looked up to see the bookish looking person Tenya Iida

"Is there something I can help you?"

"Just wishing to give my comments on your situation" the taller student adjusted his glasses "and from what I saw that blonde person you interacted earlier, I would assume he is your rival correct?"

"You could say that" Izuku nodded "but I don't let his being get me"

"But why would you let him continue his actions?!" the guy waved his arms in a robot-like manner "wouldn't it be better that you told him to just stop?"

"Katsuki Bakugou has always set on being number one" he replied "and when I stood up for myself... he's making sure to remind me, in any way, that he _will_ be taking that spot"

"I see" Tenya nodded "then I wish you luck on enduring his actions"

"Thanks" Izuku smiled 'first Uraraka and now Iida' he thought 'my life must be turning around now'

"All right people!" Present Mic's voice shouted from the speakers above the examinees getting their attention "the exams are about to start and once you see the gates opening run inside and get your points from the robots in the battle center!" he reminded "and remember to have your plus ultra within you!"

The gates opened and everyone ran inside to raise their scores enrolling into UA without second thought

* * *

Izuku ran around the streets to see if he can find any point robots to destroy

'Let's see' he turned a corner 'what kind of robot would be used in this exam?'

He stopped on seeing one of the point targets. But before he could engage combat a beam of light struck the mech on it's arm before exploding, he turned to the source of the laser fire to see a blonde guy, wearing a unique belt, posing dramatically

"I apologize for my intrusion, but I cannot allow myself to be the loser in this exam!" was all he said before running off to find more robots and pass with flying colors

'Everyone here really wants to pass' he waved his arm summoning his belt 'better suit up' and pulled out his Ore eyecon

* * *

Meanwhile in the surveillance room the faculty of UA academy watched the entrance exam seeing the progress of the enrolling students as they continue gathering points to pass

"This years bunch has the potential to become heroes"

"I agree...no doubt in my mind that the younglings are putting all their effort to become the next generation of heroes"

However all conversation stopped upon hearing something surprising

 **Eye! Bachiriminna! Bachiriminna!**

"Henshin!"

 **Kaigan! Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Go-go-go-ghost!**

They moved to a portion of the screen to see Izuku Midoriya transform into an armored being with a parka coat

The teachers blinked at the boy's new look

"This is surprising" one of them blinked "even though it was seen in the news... the close up version was something else"

"No kidding" another followed "and I thought only _Specter_ had that kind of quirk"

"I agree" a sophisticated voice, likely the headmaster, nodded "but then again, whose to say that someone else can carry a similar quirk"

'Good luck Midoriya' Toshinori thought as he watched the boy get points 'you have yet to face your real challenge...'

* * *

Izuku panted as he slashed another one point robot with is gangan saber 'I really need to train my agility more' he thought 'most of the training time before was to strengthen my body muscles'

Just then a squawk reached his ears and saw his condor phone above him "are you here to help me?"

The little bird just nodded and waited for it's master transform again in order to be used properly

'Thanks again dad' he thought while stabbing his weapon on the ground, removed his Ore eyecon and replaced it with another 'I don't know if I could still keep my dream without your gadgets'

 **Eye!**

He moved the lever on his belt making another transformation

 **Kaigan! Robin Hood! Arrow! Arrow! Forest shooter!**

And then the metal bird took the saber and reconfigured itself to become a crossbow

"Now..." he smiled a bit "let's get me a score to be noticed"

Izuku dashed forward to see a group of one point robots, he immediately aimed firing energy arrows at them

* * *

"Interesting" one teacher noted at the power Izuku wielded as the boy shot some robots from a distance and somehow multiplied after using the belt's lever "I didn't realize that Robin Hood had a quirk in his life"

"He doesn't" another teacher spoke "in history the archer was so good with his weapon, it felt like he was everywhere"

"Indeed" a hand reached out to the control panel "but even with great fighting capabilities, they are still in the learning stage of being a hero"

A quick press and no doubt the examinees will have to think and act fast in their test

* * *

The ground shook causing the students to stop their actions. Another shake and before long a giant robot rose up sending rocky debris from itself nearby buildings to fall down nearly hitting the students below

Everyone finally remembered about Present Mic's warning about the great hurdle called the _zero point robot_

Fear struck them to the core at seeing such a massive mech and they shouted one line within the current situation

"TH- _THAT'S_ WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO AVOID!?"

* * *

Instantly they ran for their lives hoping not to be the target. Izuku stared at towering machine unable to move at seeing the sheer size of the thing, but he heard a scream and saw Ochaco trapped under some concrete and she wasn't able to use her quirk thanks to the fear of seeing the giant mech

Izuku immediately sprung into action, he switched out his Robin Hood coat and changed back to his Ore form, the others were busy running or trying to warn him of his impending doom

But he didn't listen, all that mattered to him was there was someone in trouble and everyone was too busy panicking to see the _full perception_ of a hero.

'A hero will save the victim from danger' was the only thing in his head right now and he won't break that!

Izuku used his One For All quirk and focused all the energy on his legs and jumped into the sky looking at the zero robot's head

'You're not hurting her!'

 **Dai-kaigan! Ore omega drive!**

He reared his arm back and with orange light... Izuku punched the robot's head with everything he's got... creating a big dent and the robot exploded internally before falling to the ground

Everyone was soaking in the sight... one person ran towards a danger that was considered impossible fought and survived it...!

* * *

Inside the observation room the teaching staff were really impressed at Izuku's deed, some were even cheering happily at seeing such a noble act

But no one was more proud than All Might... he smiled wide and had only one thought on his successor

'Good job young Midoriya...' he clapped a few times 'you really have potential on being a hero'

Back at the battle center Izuku used up a lot of his energy that he lost his armor after punching the giant robot and he is now falling down without any chance to stop

'I've lost my legs when I jumped' he thought feeling the wind against his body as he fell rapidly 'my right arm is useless from the punch I delivered' he clenched his left hand 'I have no choice but to use left here!'

But before he could punch the air to slow then stop his fall. Uraraka, floating on a metal head, slapped his face and used her gravity control to stop his fall before slowly putting him on the ground

The girl was at her limit on using her quirk and then passed out. Izuku struggled to stay on his knees and looked at the girl with a weak glance

"You saved me after I saved you" he mumbled with a small smile on his lips "thank you, Uraraka..."

Was the last words he spoke before passing out from heavy injury

Anyone who was in the vicinity of the zero robot was commenting on how Izuku was either making a great performance or being stupid for sacrificing his enrollment to save some nobody

Tenya Iida ignored the words around him and he stared at Izuku Midoriya's unconscious form

'You were not able to gather enough points' he balled his hands 'and yet you still jumped to the zero robot to save someone, if this wasn't a test...' he looked at the green haired boy with respect and slight admiration 'I'd see your actions as... _heroic!_ '

Thankfully someone came in to the area, who was none other than recovery girl, looking at the injured student

"That was quite an impressive action young man, but you still have a lot to learn before being an official hero" she smiled at his prone form "now let's get you fixed up"

* * *

A week has passed since the entrance exams. Inside the apartment Izuku was at the dinner table with his mother and the two were eating quietly

Inko wasn't sure to cheer her son up, while the boy himself looked like he just lost his energy to be expressive

After dinner Izuku sat in the couch subconsciously training himself again with a dumbbell and a handgrip

'That's it for me huh?' he thought before shaking his head 'but there are others... maybe I can try squeezing into a different hero school'

His thought were interrupted when his mother screamed and saw her crawling on the ground with a letter in hand

"Izuku!" she shouted in disbelief "a letter from UA academy was sent to you!"

"Seriously!?"

Inside his room Izuku Midoriya looked at the envelope he held in his hands, he was really nervous now

 **No point in not finding out kid** Robin spoke

 **He's right Izuku** Beethoven followed

 **What are you waiting for?** Musashi questioned **open it!**

Without any thought he ripped the envelop open to see a metal object falling onto his table before it activated showing a holographic recording

"Greetings Izuku Midoriya!" All Might waved with his signature smile "I have news about your exam last week"

* * *

Inko was outside her son's room pacing back and forth wandering what the academy had to say about her little boy

After what felt like hours, which is really just one minute, Izuku opened his door looking bewildered

"Izuku?!" she spoke unsure what else to say

The boy remained quiet before a smile graced his lips and said "I passed my entrance exam mom"

That sentence really got Inko to tear up... her son was able to get into a hero academy!

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello again everyone, I'm surprised that this story has gained attention... but being honest right now, who could ignore My Hero Academia right?

Since Izuku is still in training to be a hero... he will de-henshin automatically when he uses up a lot of his energy (he will transform again as long he can keep his body moving)

Anyways I'm here to tell you that this story won't be getting much updates (like I said in the summary this story won't be getting fast updates)

Oh I almost forgot...since this show takes place in Japan, I'll be having the characters call each other by their last names, since they start with that in their listings, okay?

Stats card:

Robin Hood

Quirk: Arrow construct (emitter)- can create energy arrows. Sadly this requires a bow, to make it and like a regular archer he can only fire one arrow at a time...

Power: 2/5 (3/5 if the wielder was focusing on the right target point)

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 2/5 (he relied more on his bow and arrow than anything else)

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 2/5 (if you remember his story, he's a vigilante from his era and is only cooperative to his merry men in Sherwood forest)

Hope you enjoy this chapter, author out...


	3. UA daze part 1

Izuku was having a quiet breakfast with his mom as she was trying to cope the fact that her son was able to be accepted in UA academy the school known fit for heros in training

Inko looked to her son before looking at her plate 'my son is going to be a hero' she thought 'I should be happy for him, yet I can't help but be worried' she looked up again to see her boy looking happy and enjoying his meal 'no... I can't be selfish about this. He finally had the chance to achieve his dream' she shook her head

After the meal Izuku readied himself as he got his school bag and looked at his mom

"Have a good time son" his mom smiled smiled

"I will" he replied "I'll be off to UA academy"

The mother waved to him until the door closed making her sigh 'I want to support my boy' her body quiered a bit 'but what can I do to show that?'

'Izuku Midoriya... UA student!' the green haired boy smiled while mentally congratulating himself as he walked toward his new school "what type of education will I get in that building?"

 **Just don't forget what your goal is boy** Musashi spoke

"To be a hero without being a boastful egomaniac" the boy reminded himself from his uncle's story in his hero career

 **Correct** Robin Hood acknowledged **a real hero shouldn't be selfish in their glory of heroic deeds**

"Right" Izuku nodded "no blinding moments, save victims and stopping villains should be high priority"

* * *

Inside UA academy Izuku Midoriya walked the halls of the school marveling the interior design

"Oh wow" the boy looked in awe "this place must've cost a fortune..."

 **Izuku...** Beethoven spoke **aren't you forgetting something?**

"Oh right!" he started to run "don't wanna be late!"

After running a bit he reached his destination

'Class 1-A' he looked at the door 'the students with great potential are on the other side of this room'

Upon opening the door he saw Iida berating Bakugou

"You shouldn't put your feet up on the desk!"

"Psh" the blonde explosive scoffed "if you don't like it, then get lost"

'Of course...' the green haired boy stared 'Katsuki's quirk would land him in the _A_ part of hero course'

Tenya then noticed Izuku before running his mouth of seeing such a heroic act and then berated himself for not even putting much thought of looking around as he ran from the zero point robot

"It's fine Iida" the boy assured his classmate "not everyone can keep an eye on their surroundings easily"

Just then another voice stepped in

"Ah!" a female voice spoke behind Midoriya "you're the one who saved me!"

Izuku turned to see Ochako Uraraka smiling at him

"Oh hi there!" he greeted happy to see a familiar and friendly face "you're in 1-A too?"

"Yes I am!" she smiled "and that means we can see each other often"

Katsuki Bakugou watched sternly at Izuku as he was trying to calm the happy girl talking to him

'Tch!' he snarled 'I'll make sure you grovel at my feet when I become number one in the world!'

"Are you done talking yet?" a new voice called

Izuku, being the one facing Ochaco, looked down to see a man in a sleeping bag looking blankly at him

The man remained quiet for a bit before standing up and letting the bag fall off "you talked for 8 seconds and that's not good" he looked at the class "as you know the dangers being done around you, heroes must be fast to stop the disaster quickly as possible"

He reached for his bag and pulled out a different uniform "now I want you all to wear this and go outside and into the open field"

* * *

Meanwhile in the faculty office Toshinori was reading a book about teaching 'each teacher has their own method of testing the students' his mind wandered to the individuals in their teaching position...' he then looked at one particular file with the name Shouta Aizawa "if you have _that guy_ as your teacher, then I'm going to worry" he mumbled a bit

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?" the class screamed in surprise

"But sir what about the welcoming ceremony?" Uraraka questioned

"If you're more worried about traditions then you are free to leave" the teacher inquired "you are here to be heroes correct?" he then presented his phone showing, the ones who are close to see it, a list of physical activities "and each of you will be tested in the list I have with me"

Shouta then asked Bakugou to step forward and instructed him to throw the ball with his quirk

The blonde gripped the item and with one throw the ball exploded into the sky with it leaving a trail of flame before falling down on the ground

Shouta Aizawa presented the results of the ball thrown using a quirk and it was above average from a quirkless being "the list will show me and you how good a quirk can be used in situations" he then gave a chilling grin "now let me see if you _are_ worthy to be heroes" his eyes stared at the class "cause if I don't see the intended results... then you're expelled"

Izuku shivered at his stare, while the rest felt excited at having their quirks tested

'Oh boy' he gulped 'I still haven't figured out to handle the surge of power One For All yet' he then balled his hands 'but in the world we live in, either go forward and be the best or bite the dust and become unrest'

And so the assessment test followed through with the students showing the versatility of their quirks with some results showing more favors in a group than solo

* * *

Izuku wasn't doing well with the tests he participated due to the others having quirks that be used easily, but that was because of his uncle's words when he was training his body. He even remembered his words when it came to quirks

'Oh quirks are good and all' Mark hummed 'but you can't be sure that they are useful _every time_ , always remember that even in quirkless situations you can do things' he then sighed 'it's too bad that the world is forgetting that...'

He was able to get his bearings back when it was his turn for the ball throwing test

'Okay I can do this' he breathed a bit gripping the ball 'concentrate the energy and throw it... easy right?'

Izuku reared his arm back and threw with all his effort

But the ball didn't get that far, in fact it was in front of his feet...

"What just happened?"

Just then his body was wrapped by Shouta's bandages and was pulled toward his teacher who activated his Erasure quirk with glowing red eyes staring at him

"You were planning to break your arm again aren't you?" Shouta questioned

'Oh boy' the green haired boy gulped 'here comes the lecture...'

"I can understand that you are willing to put everything you got in this" his stare still on the boy "but once you reach the streets, you can't just get yourself killed on the first try" the bandages released Izuku with Aizawa was looking normal again "look kid, you have another chance for this. But don't think I'll let you pass because of having a powerful quirk, you're here to stop disaster not cause them"

Izuku picked up the ball and walked back 'remember back in destroying the zero point robot' he looked to the distance 'I used my entire arm with One For All' the ball was gripped tightly 'I think I found a way to lessen the damage from my lack of control'

* * *

During the lecture. All Might watched from a distance while hiding 'young Midoriya' he thought 'what can you do to pass his test?'

The boy looked at the ball and then at his arm 'I put most of the power on my arm' he then positioned himself 'let's put my theory to the test'

He threw the ball with his quirk activated only to his finger and the ball rocketed into the sky making the class awed at how fast and far it was thrown

The erasure hero hummed at the result 'not bad kid, but you need more practice if you're still pursuing to be a hero'

The blonde bomber gritted his teeth 'damn you Deku!' he thought while glaring at the intended person 'you never see me as a threat in your eyes!'

Before long he used his explosive quirk and went toward Izuku but was stopped by the teacher's bandages and the man's eyes glowed red

"You're a little eager to start conflict" the man spoke "better stop now if you know what's good for you..."

"I'd stop Katsuki" Midoriya spoke calmly "unless you'd risk your placement as number one in the future"

The blonde bomber kept his furious look but didn't press further in his current situation opting the teacher to stop and let him go. He looked at Izuku one last time before walking away

'I'll get you for this Deku...!' Katsuki gritted his teeth 'we'll have our fight... and you'll be the one on the ground before my feet!'

Okay now that the tests have been evaluated. The class gulped at who will be expelled from class 1-A

* * *

"Alright" Shouta looked at his students "the number of students expelled are..."

They closed their eyes at the moment of truth

"None"

"Huh?"

"You heard me" the teacher grinned at them "none are expelled, you all passed the assessment test"

Most of the class shouted loudly at this while some were so shocked that they fell to the ground either in relief or from the breath they held in

Izuku patted his heart to calm himself 'just got approved' but he shook his head 'I can't let this in my head, there's still to need to control my quirk'

As the class was dismissed the scraggly looking hero walking by and was intercepted by All Might

"No one expelled and everyone passed huh?" the number one hero looked at the teacher "you could expel the entire class at a moment's notice Eraserhead!"

The man sighed as he looked at All Might 'what's gotten him so jumpy today'

"I know young Midoriya hasn't properly trained yet" he then pointed at the man "but I can see that you saw his potential too!"

"He has potential alright" he nodded "but even that can't save him from being expelled in the future" he started walking "once that happens, he's out of here. There's no point in giving false hope in their goals..."

'You are correct in that regard Shouta' the number one hero looked to Izuku with him walking with his two friends 'but I believe young Midoriya can manage himself and become a great hero'

* * *

After getting healed by Recovery Girl. Izuku was at the front gate looking at his bandaged finger 'At least the damage is small now'

"Midoriya wait" Iida called as he went to the boy's side "I hope that you're finger is safe to use for later"

Izuku smiled at his classmate's over-scrutiny "not to worry Iida" he raised his hand "I just need a good night sleep and it's all better"

"Deku wait up!" a female voice called

"Oh no" he covered his eyes "did that name get stuck already?"

"Something the matter?" Iida blinked

"Nothing of heavy concern" was the answer

They turned to see Ochaco Uraraka running toward them

"It's the infinity girl!" Iida called

And Izuku made a quick introduction between his new friends "Uraraka meet Iida, Iida... Uraraka"

"Good thing that I caught up to you Deku" she smiled

"My name isn't Deku Uraraka" the green haired boy replied

"Really...?" the girl blinked in surprise "but didn't that angry classmate call you that?"

All three of them thought to angry blonde and can make out the words in their heads

'Deku, you bastard!'

"Yep, that Katsuki alright" Izuku nodded "anyway Deku isn't my real name. More like a nickname he gave me when he felt himself stronger than everyone back in younger days"

"So it's an insult?" Tenya adjusted his glasses at the information

"But it doesn't sound bad. Deku can mean _you can do it_!" Ochaco raised her finger "in fact, I even think it's cute!"

"But he's been carrying that insulted name since he was younger!" the taller teen interjected "Midoriya please stop carrying that kind of weight on your shoulders"

"I appreciate that you would consider that" Izuku scratched his head "but I'm already used to hearing it throughout the years"

"Midoriya!"

"Let me finish" he raised his hand from being scolded then turned to Ochaco "you aren't the first one to think that the name is positive"

"Huh?" the girl blinked curiously

"Let's walk and talk" he started to move "I have quite a story for you about my uncle"

* * *

Inside Izuku's home, the boy was having a nice meal telling his mom about the first day of UA academy. Inko smiled at seeing his son so happy right now, her worries are still high thanks to broken finger part on his experience... but overall she was happy that her son was able to handle himself in the dream he's pursuing

The boy was in his bedroom lying down thinking on his first experience in UA academy

"I'm able to pass the quirk assessment test" he then looked at his bandaged finger "and it's going to be a while for me to use One For All"

 **Don't take it too hard Izuku** Musashi spoke

 **Yeah** Robin Hood agreed **your predecessor did say that it's adjusting to the new body**

 **Not to mention that you just received the quirk** Beethoven followed **just keep up your training and One For All should feel natural for you soon**

"Thanks you guys" was his words before going to sleep

* * *

The next day in UA academy a majority of the students of 1-A were handling the basic education of their schedule with a majority of them looking bored since their main reason was to be pro-heroes not regular people

Lunchtime was in and the class was having a feast med by none other than Lunch Rush himself

"I see that you kids are enjoying your meals" the cooking hero spoke

"Oh yes sir" Tenya nodded

"The food is really tasty!" Uraraka smiled

Izuku simply ate his meal in quiet appreciation. The taste was near identical to his mother's work 'I wonder if I can try asking mom to teach me how to cook?'

And then came the anticipated moment of today's schedule: Hero Basic Training

"I... am here!" All Might's voice spoke as the man showed himself in his hero costume "coming through the door like a hero!"

Most of the class was shocked to see the number one hero in front of them

"So it's true" Hanta Sero blinked in surprise

"All Might is really teaching students in UA..." Denki Kaminari smiled in glee

"That's right young students!" All Might stated "and I'll be teaching you..." he then made a hero pose "combat today!"

A majority of them jumped in excitement. But none of them could compare to the crazed up grin Katsuki had

'Finally...' he thought 'something in class so I could go against Deku!'

"Now before we go to the lesson" the wall opened to reveal compartments "you all dress up in your hero costumes and proceed to ground beta"

"Costumes" Izuku pulled out a second bag that has his costume inside 'and mom helped me make it...'

* * *

"Izuku..." Inko Midoriya unable to look at her boy in the eye "I...I'm sorry"

This caught the boy by surprise as he decided to grab his mom's face and made her look at him

"Why would you be sorry mom?"

"Even though you want to be a hero" she started to tear up a bit "I... just couldn't bring myself to support your decision"

She expected her son to slap him for doubting his dream, but instead she was surprised that her boy's arms wrapped around her in a hug

"Oh mom" Izuku said in a calm tone "there's no need for you to be sorry"

"But I-!" Inko tried to argue

"Stop right there" he interrupted "I get it, you're scared that I might get badly hurt..." he pulled back and gave her a smile "but that's why I'm in UA academy. To handle my quirk and be prepared for the dangers ahead"

Inko couldn't take it anymore...! She wrapped her child in her arms and cried her heart out. Izuku stayed quiet and rubbed his mother's back to soothe her worry of him

'Still trying to cope the loss of dad huh?' he thought as her hold on him tightened 'not surprising, uncle Mark told me about it and I should at least help mom lessen her worry on me'

After about 10 minutes of crying, Inko let go and looked at her son with red and teary eyes and the boy helped her stand up again

"Izuku I..." Inko tried to speak but was stopped by her son

"You don't need to say anything" he smiled "I know it's hard getting passed Dad and I can see you worrying for me in the future" he then pulled her towards the living room "why don't we make a hero costume together?"

"Yes" Inko smiled a bit "let's do that..."

'I should record this moment and send it to uncle' he hummed 'it would help him be at ease at seeing her smile again'

* * *

At ground beta, class 1-A was entering the scene wearing their hero costumes looking ready for the simulation

'Yes...' the number one hero looked at class 1-A 'really heroic' but then he noticed something 'wait, where's young Midoriya?'

Said boy ran into view in his hero costume; he wore a black jumpsuit and a pair of utility belts on his chest, fingerless gloves, combat boots, a dark orange body cloak with the hood down to show that his eyes was covered by a tied green cloth mask

'My hero costume...' he thought happily feeling the cloth against his body 'I feel so different right now!'

"Oh Deku that's a nice costume!" Ochaco's voice spoke "though mine is pretty skintight. It's not really me you know?"

Izuku looked at his friend seeing her slightly embarrassed over her costume. If he was being a stupid and honest pervert, which he isn't thankfully, he would've made a whistle and say how pretty she is right now

The boy shook his head 'no don't get distracted Izuku! This is combat simulation, villains will take whatever advantage to stop the heroes from doing their job...!'

Just then Minoru Mineta stepped and made a thumbs up "I love this academy"

'Great, a perverted one in the class...' Izuku mentally sighed 'but then again, there has to be someone taking hits from the female side for not respecting their privacy'

"Now that everyone's here" All Might called "I'll be explaining the rules of today's simulation"

He then pulled out a script surprising the students, except Izuku himself

'Still overwhelmed by teaching us huh?' he mentally chuckled

The number one hero explained that everyone will be in pairs and then randomly selected to either be hero or villian

The villain pair will protect a weapon and stop the heroes from capturing it and the hero pair will fight their way against the villians and capture the weapon

And the first set in today's class will be:

Heroes-Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka

Villains-Katsuki Bakugou, Tenya Iida

"Now the villains will enter the building and stay with their weapon while the heroes stay outside until the signal to start is heard" All Might declared as he and the rest of 1-A will be watching from a bunker below ground beta

* * *

Inside the assigned building, Tenya and Katsuki saw a rocket in the room

"So this is what we will protect?" the runner knocked on the object feeling it's hollow density before turning to his partner "any plans on getting a victory?"

"Only one..." the blonde said with a manic tone "find the two and kill them personally!"

Outside the building Uraraka and Izuku were reading their maps of the building

"This is so exciting!" she turned to her partner "aren't you excited about this?"

"Yeah..." the boy nodded slowly

"Uh... is there something I should know?"

"Be careful around Katsuki" he turned to the gravity user "that guy is a jump in and beat you up kind of guy"

"Oh" she blinked "I'll keep myself guarded then"

* * *

Inside the bunker the other students watched their classmates on the screens

"You think the heroes will get the win?" Kyoka blinked

"I hope so" Denki hummed "after hearing Midoriya's quirk from the entrance exams, I wanna see it action!"

"I believe Midoriya can do it" Yuga spoke "his quirk is... surprising at least"

'Good luck Young Midoriya' All Might thought 'this test will see how you handle a villain's territory...'

* * *

After hearing the signal. The hero pair entered through the window and Izuku stopped his partner from her over excitement

"Remember Uraraka" he whispered "you shouldn't make it obvious for the villains to find us"

"Right, sorry" the brunette nodded as she followed her partner

After checking some hallways, Izuku saw Katsuki jumping in with his quirk ready to explode.

The boy immediately grabbed his partner and rolled away from the explosion as his cloak got scorch marks

'That was close' he turned to his partner "are you okay Uraraka?"

"Yes..." she sat up "you weren't kidding about Bakugou"

"You ready to be beaten Deku?" Katsuki swatted the smoke away revealing his maniac smile at them "cause I'm finally putting you down on the ground!"

"Man Bakugou is really fitting his role as the villain right now" Rikido commented

"It really makes you wonder how far some people will do to get their goal" Mashirao followed

"You should go to the weapon" Izuku said calmly to Uraraka

"But Deku!" Ochaco tried to argue

"Don't forget our objective" he turned to her "I'll keep him busy"

The gravity user stayed quiet for a second before running off to the destination of the villain's weapon

"This fight is between the two of us Katsuki" Izuku waved his arm making the belt appear "and I plan on beating you"

* * *

"You always prefer jumping in close and personal" he said making the blonde bomber grin madly "but that's where your problem is"

Bakugou's manic smile turned into a frown as he looked at his opponent "you're dead Deku!"

He lunged toward with hand making small explosions, but when he got close. Izuku ducked dodging his explosive arm, grabbed it and made a judo flip sending the blonde crashing against the ground

"Gack!" Katsuki coughed feeling the slam against the concrete floor

"You may have been better than everyone Katsuki, even I know that" Izuku balled his hands "but now there's no excuse for me to say in this battle between us"

The blonde looked at his opponent quietly before speaking "I've shown everyone how powerful I am before coming to UA, but you were the one that didn't see me like that" he growled a bit "even with you fighting back you just walked away from me like I'm nothing!"

He stood up ready to jump in again "and that's what I hate about you!"

'Oh boy...' thought before making run for it 'gotta remember that the weapon is top priority during this fight'

* * *

"Bakugou's got some issues with Midoriya doesn't he?" Denki blinked

"It sounds like Midoriya isn't even hiding it" Momo hummed

"Hopefully the blonde won't take it too far" Mashirao spoke

"Somehow I doubt that" Tsuyu replied

'Young Midoriya...' All Might at seeing his successor trying plan something on the move 'I hope you have something that you can do'

* * *

Meanwhile Ochaco moved up the building and at the 5th floor she saw the weapon in her sights, but then she saw Tenya with it. No doubt guarding the weapon

"So one of you heroes came here after all" the runner put on his villain role "you'll never get the weapon!"

The two ran at each other with girl using her gravity quirk to jump high and reach for the weapon

'So that's your plan, I'm not letting that happen!' Iida activated his engine and dashed toward the rocket and pulled back sending the girl tumbling on the ground before crashing against the wall

Back at the battle Izuku was hiding a good distance away, using his soul quirk, still formulating his battle plan while Bakugou was blasting door after door in the chase

"Stop hiding Deku!" the blonde bomber shouted as started feeling frustration "come out and fight me!"

'Okay got my tactics' he stood up and walked out in the open "hey Katsuki!" he shouted "looking for me?"

"Finally!" the blonde grinned "I was starting to think that you ran away you damn nerd!"

"If that were the case" the green haired boy smiled "then the heroes would've won by now"

That remark got on Bakugou's nerves and he jumped with his hands ready to explode

* * *

"Ribbit, that Midoriya is pushing Bakugou's buttons" Tsuyu blinked

"He's going to get himself killed!" Minoru gulped

"He'll be fine" Mina called seeing the boy face off some explosions "after struggling at least"

"How are you so sure?" Tokoyami questioned

"He's not shaking for one" Eijiro commented "and he's handling the pain when Bakugou hit him"

* * *

The hero pair was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Tenya had the speed advantage to switch the weapon easily for Ochaco to capture while Izuku was starting to struggle aagainst the explosions from Katsuki

Izuku was able to keep his distance against the explosive barrage and the blonde bomber smiled at finally seeing his target covered in bruises with his costume slightly torn from the aftereffects of bomb attacks

"Going to face me for real now Deku?" the blonde bomber questioned

"Just us Katsuki" the green haired boy stared back at his villain "no area advantage, only our quirks..."

"You just made this harder to yourself Deku" the blonde bomber raised his arm and reached for the pin on his gauntlet "cause my costume was meant to store the power of my quirk"

'Store...?' All Might thought and realized what the guy meant "young Bakugou, stop yourself this-!"

But it was too late, the blonde pulled the pin and it released a heavy blast of explosion destroying the hallway

Which got him and the class into shock at the effect of the blonde bomber's blast and saw the guy walk into a wide room

"I got him..." Katsuki smiled not caring at the fault he just made "I beat Deku!"

"Not quite" Izuku's voice spoke, making Katsuki stop smiling, as he stepped out of the smoke looking fine "if I didn't use my quirk...I'd be dead now"

"Damn you nerd!" he lifted his other grenade gauntlet and intended to blast him again

But All Might's voice came in

"Young Bakugou stop at once!" the number one hero's voice echoed "destroying indoors will make you lose points, villain or not you are losing the advantage of your stronghold" he pointed out "if you repeat that action, then I will force the match to end!"

Katsuki growled at being reminded of the combat simulation, which gave Izuku enough time tell his partner about his plan to cease the villain's weapon

"You got that Uraraka?"

"Yes Deku, I'll wait for your signal"

"Hey Katsuki!" Izuku called as he made his belt visible and held the Musashi eyecon "can you handle my quirk and win?"

"Why you!"

Upon jumping forward to beat the intended target, Izuku quickly placed it in his buckle and closed it

 **Eye!**

The parka ghost flew out and used his bladed arms to make Katsuki put up his guard from the slashes

"Henshin!"

 **Kaigan! Musashi! Slash and clash Swordsman!**

The armor appeared on him and ghost moved towards the boy completing the transformation, he then summoned the gangan saber and turned it into a dual-wield weapon

"Let's dance!" was the boy's words before jumping into the battle with his swords ready to use

Katsuki growled and used his left hand but it was blocked by Izuku's blade, then he blocked a slash with his right gauntlet. But suddenly got kicked in the gut before a double slash struck him

"Gah!" the bomber held his chest feeling the pain "you'll pay for that!"

* * *

"Whoa..." Eijiro was dumbfounded at seeing Izuku look and move like an actual samurai

"You said it Kirishima" Denki followed as Katsuki jumped up and used a double explosion but got blocked by the blades "that just got intense"

"All Might" Mina stepped forward "will this combat simulation end badly?"

"I doubt it young Ashido" the man said with his signature grin as he looked at the corner of the screen "because time is almost up"

* * *

'Better help Uraraka now' he thought while kicking his opponent back 'and I only got one shot on this!' he reached for the lever

 **Dai-kaigan! Musashi omega drive!**

Katsuki jumped forward with an explosive hand ready to hit his target "you're dead Deku!"

The explosion went off but Izuku was only scratched before he kicked upwards missing the villain but sent a heavy pressure of wind destroying the ceiling and it continued going up the building

On the 5th floor, Ochaco grabbed the concrete pillar as the rumbling got close before breaking the floor sending rubble upwards

"What's happening?!" Tenya shouted at the debris flying out

"My partner's plan!" the gravity girl used her quirk to swing the pillar grabbed "comet home run!" and swung hitting the rocky debris in front of her

Tenya blocked most of the rubble but it gave the girl enough time to jump over and grab her objective

"Mission complete" she smiled

"NOOOO! THE WEAPON!" The second villain shouted in dismay

* * *

Katsuki looked above to see the holes of the building before looking at the panting hero

"You are so caught up in beating me Katsuki" Izuku spoke as his armor disappeared showing his fatigue and a slightly bruised leg from recent his attack "making you forget your mission" that was his last words before passing out from exhaustion

The blonde bomber just stood there as the words spoken to him rocked to his core. He, a top class student, beaten by someone who he considers weak and beneath him

'I...lost?' he thought 'I...lost...'

* * *

After sending the boy to Recovery Girl for healing. The other students will have their simulations in different buildings due to the quirks making collaterol damage

Some teams have done wonderful work while others have made excellent results due to their quirks being advantageous in the simulation

After today's lesson All Might said his encouraging words and dashed away leaving his students in awe at his performance

"It's going to be a while to get used to All Might teaching us" Tokoyami blinked

"With _our_ teacher Aizawa" Shouto interjected "we'll get over it soon"

* * *

All Might ran all the to nurse's office which held his muscular physique until he closed the door, then he changed back into his scrawny self

"Ah All Might" Recovery girl called "you're just in time to see your successor walking again"

"Really?" Toshinori turned to see Izuku, with his bandaged leg, standing up from bed "young Midoriya..."

"Hi All Might" the boy waved before patting his leg "as you can see now, I'm starting to feel better"

"That's good" The scraggly blonde smiled "and I'm sure that your classmates are eager to talk about your surprise win today"

"Oh right" he nodded "better be careful with my leg, I don't want to break it after the check up"

"That boy" the old nurse smiled a bit before turning to Toshinori "you chose quite a successor"

"Yes" the man nodded "I can see his potential with One For All"

* * *

Izuku returned to class to some of the students crowd around him on his win and quirk abilities while introducing themselves in the process and Ochaco going to his side asking about his injured leg

"Guys stop!" he called making them quiet "I know my quirk is hard to believe" he then presented his Musashi eyecon "but my win against Katsuki was thanks to him"

"Him?" Yuga questioned

"You sound like that thing is actually alive Midoriya" Sero called pointing at the item in the boy's hand

 **The kid's right** the eyecon called

"Gah!" the group jumped back at hearing the swordsman's voice with the other class looking at Midoriya in surprise

"Did you have to do that Musashi?" the boy sighed "I could've told them first you know..."

 **I know** the eyecon chuckled a bit at the sudden quiet of the class **but I can't help it if your classmates reacted like this**

Suddenly the other classmates stood up and gathered around Izuku simultaneously asking him about his quirk and the soul he held

'Yeesh, is this what I was like when I was fanboying about heroes?' he thought as his classmates continued assaulting him with multiple questions "Okay enough!" he sighed finally at stopping the class' bickering "to answer simply, my quirk let's me use my soul to become ghost-like"

"Ghost-like?" Mina then shivered "like... being _a ghost_?!"

"Not entirely" Izuku hummed "I'm still figuring out how my quirk can be used other than being one, talking and summoning the spirits into the living world"

'And I thought my quirk was unusual...' Tokoyami thought as he compared his Dark Shadow with his classmate's soul quirk

"What's it called? Your quirk I mean!" Toru felt bit connected since Izuku's ghost quirk is similar to her invisibility

"I call it Soul User" Izuku decided to demonstrate his quirk by turning completely invisible "this quirk can affect only me and what I touch"

"Can you affect things that you are trying to touch?" Tsuyu questioned curiously

"I can, but that require's concentration" he then became visible again and noticed something "hey where's Katsuki?"

"You mean blonde bomber?" Hanta gestured to the window "he left the room already"

* * *

After that Izuku ran after Katsuki 'this isn't like him' he thought 'Katsuki wasn't the kind of guy to take losses' and saw him silently walking out to the gate "Katsuki wait!"

But upon contact the blonde shrugged the hand off him "Leave me alone Deku..."

"Is this about me beating you today?"

Katsuki turned and he saw tears falling from his face "you think that today would make me grovel at your feet?!" he stressed out his words "you're wrong! I'll show you and everyone here that I'll be the best!"

'At least he's able to admit it...' he then looked at Musashi's eyecon 'what do you think Musashi?'

 **That boy's learning** the swordsman replied telepathically **it's a long way, but he'll get it in the future. That is if there's anyone able to handle his aggressive personality**

The blonde bomber turned and walked again, only to be stopped by All Might. But the number one hero let go upon hearing his words of getting better and the man let him walk out of the academy

"So young Bakugou was able to get back on his feet" the number one hero hummed "young Midoriya" he called to his successor "care to give me some details?"

'Oh boy...' the green haired boy thought as he imagined Bakugou hurting him for telling All Might thar he was crying on finally tasting defeat

Luckily... Izuku didn't have to as the run from earlier made his leg painful again and he clutched it to try and lessen the severity

"Young Midoriya!"

"I was so worried about my classmate" he grunted "that I forgot I have a wounded leg"

The number one hero sighed 'it's back to Recovery Girl for you then'

* * *

Author's notes:

And another chapter down for Deku the Ghost

Yes I can see that you fans are slightly disappointed at that nothing much really changed except for Izuku finally able to handle himself without passing out so quickly and sustain slight injury in the battle simulation

Remember it's still the starting point of the story and I'm still flushing out this new development of him okay?

Now for some questions you might have;

Why is Izuku's hero outfit different?- Izuku's life was a lonely one and he only had All Might to look up to... but now we have Mark Edgeese helping the boy handle his troubles and influencing him personally. Therefore making his costume different in this story...

How is the boy able to handle able to control One For All so quickly?- It's thanks to the ghostdriver belt. As long he uses the armor and eyecon with it the physical damage is bruising muscles (without broken bones) and exhaustion. And if you argue this with last chapter... One For All was still mixing with his body since it was passed to him in the day of UA's entrance exams

Hope it was good enough for you to like...

Next chapter will be picking the class president and that will be pretty short since we all how it it ends. I plan to alter some things and add some filler so Izuku could interact with people other than his usual friends Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida with the minor addition of Tsuyu Asui

Stats card:

Musashi Miyamoto

Quirk: Double Cut (emitter)- can make blade attacks using blunt objects or limbs. limit of this quirk is the use of only two blades

Power: 3/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5 (who would _willingly_ join a ronin samurai?)


	4. UA daze part 2

Izuku was walking to UA academy minding his own business

But his thoughts were cut off at being pushed aside and heard random chatter, he looked at his front to see the media surrounding his fellow students asking about All Might teaching in UA

'Oh boy...' he thought 'word spread really fast if relates to the number one hero'

Sadly a reporter noticed his uniform and, like the others who were there, was questioned him about the Symbol of Peace

Thankfully Shouta Aizawa came in to distract the reporters, journalists and camera people giving the students a way out from the crowd and into school grounds

The erasure hero sighed at this before turning his back and said his words

"if you want your stories, find the Pro-heroes willing to give their time to you"

And the man walked back to UA academy

One reporter tried to get the desired article... only to have entrance shut closed by a metal door along with some barricades around the the walls of UA academy surprising the group as a whole

"This school has got tight security" a cameraman spoke seeing the metal barrier "we should stop now"

"Are you kidding?!" the reporter stood back up from the shock "this is our only chance on getting some clues on a good story about the Symbol of Peace!"

As the press talk among themselves about their predicament. A lone man from across the street watched it all quietly

'So All Might is in UA academy?' was the man's thought before grinning madly 'better learn the place before starting my move in the game'

* * *

Inside the classroom the 1-A students were quiet as their teacher was looking at them with his stoic face

"All right" the man called as he placed a stack of papers on his table "I've read the results from the battle simulations yesterday" he glanced to the blonde bomber "Bakugou, you're a talented so don't waste your energy on losing the first time"

"Tch! Whatever..."

The erasure hero glanced to Izuku "and Midoriya" the boy straightened himself "you still have to figure out how to handle the power of your quirk"

"Yes sir!" he answered 'and I still haven't figured it out yet...'

"The rest of you did fine" Shouta then looked at his students "which now leads to the matter at hand" his sounded serious making the students gulped "you will pick a class representative"

They sighed in relief before a majority of them started saying they could handle the position, and some of the students started making ridiculous speeches once they have the position

'They really aren't putting much thought this' Izuku saw the jitter among his classmates 'being class rep isn't about being at the top' his eyes lingered on his friend Tenya Iida 'it's about teaching responsibility to the class' his eyes went to his teacher 'no doubt that Aizawa would be happy seeing someone else handle this kind of group'

Ochaco looked at Izuku's back smiling a bit 'I know you can be representative Deku' she thought of her friend 'you did show good authority when the others were talking about your quirk' she giggled at the reaction she saw and felt silly that she was jumpy at seeing a talking eyeball

Just then Tenya raised his arm proposing a vote system on who should be class rep on 1-A making everyone look at him questioningly

"This is about trust" the spectacled student pointed out "if you could actually get more votes than expected, then that means positions is meant for you!" he then turned to his teacher "isn't that right sir?"

"Do whatever you want" Shouta was now in his sleeping bag "just wake me up when you got your pick"

With the agreement of their teacher somehow, the class started voting who will be class rep

'So this is about trust...' Izuku thought before making a quick glance to Tenya 'then I trust you to organize us to be the next generation of heroes'

A few minutes have passed and the election results came in

* * *

Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu got the highest votes having two votes each. While the rest, those who voted themselves, only got one

'Okay...' the green haired boy blinked at the number of votes '...this is awkward'

"Who the hell in their right mind voted for Deku!?" Bakugou shouted in anger and disbelief

"Like you could be popular enough to get more than one vote?" Hanta rolled his eyes

"That's it! You're in my kill list!"

Momo and Izuku were at the front of the class looking at each other calmly

"This is quite an impasse Midoriya" the creation girl hummed "do you have any ideas to make this position obtainable?"

"Well it can't be an IQ test due to you having a recommendation to this school Yaoyorozu" he answered "and we can't face each other with our quirks since I'll clearly be the victor"

"And what do you mean by that Midoriya?" Mina blinked

"I told you that my quirk let's me use ghost powers correct?" the class nodded "even without my belt, I still have an advantage against her"

Murmurs of disbelief echoed in the room, only Bakugou was able to believe the boy and reluctantly too...

Izuku sighed at their doubt, but he understands it since no one faced paranormal forces.

"Yaoyorozu" he called to his female opponent, catching the class' attention "I hope you won't be scared of me"

"What for?"

Her answer was him _phasing_ _through her_

The girl fell onto her knees shivering heavily at the chilling sensation in her body

"Like I said everyone" he stared at the dumbfounded class, except Bakugou as he gritted his teeth at seeing that part of his quirk, looking at him "I have the advantage against her"

While the class was quiet at Izuku's action, Shouta watched it all from his position

'You're starting to remind me of Necrom Midoriya' the man smiled a bit 'he doesn't care much of the spotlight and is slightly unorthodox with his career'

'Such a surprising after effect' Momo looked at Izuku trying to lighten the mood 'it makes me wonder more about how versatile your quirk is...'

* * *

It was lunch time and the friendly trio sat together eating their meal

"I'm actually surprised that you used your quirk like that Deku" Ochaco lightly blew on her soup "wasn't it illegal to use a quirk so randomly?"

"I concur with Uraraka, Midoriya" Tenya nodded "using your quirk like a toy is inappropriate"

The green haired boy sighed at their words while remembering his childhood before looking at them again "you'd be surprised how some people will find loopholes at the quirk laws"

But before anymore words could be exchanged... an alarm went off

"What the-?"

"What's going on?!"

"It's an alarm that someone has infiltrated school grounds!" a third year students exclaimed "that could mean a villain is in here!"

* * *

Before long every student made a run for it creating a heavy crowd in the halls. In the midst of the panic the 1-A class was having a hard time breathing thanks to being squeezed in by other students

"This really hard to handle..." Denki grunted as felt himself against the glass window

"You're telling me" Misharao followed as he was in the same situation

Izuku wasn't faring any better as he was a distant away from his classmates while being pressed between bodies

'What a mess I'm in...' he grunted as the masses continued to panic 'I cant use my quirk since I'll cause more panic with the students'

"I hope Deku's okay" Ochaco tried to get some moving space "this crowd is really scared and they might step on him"

Tenya grunted as the students continued to reach for the exit, he tried to move but was pressed against the window and saw the infiltrators outside

The media was once again present but were stopped by Present Mic and Eraserhead stopping them

"C'mon just a little talk with the Symbol of Peace and then we'll leave"

"I know how you operate" the erasure hero raised his arms "given an inch and it becomes a mile"

The voice hero leaned toward his fellow teacher "they are _trespassing_ , so why don't we beat em up?" he whispered

"Do that and your popularity will drop" Shouta replied

'So that's the problem...' the spectacled student blinked 'I should tell everyone' he tried to turn his body around 'but I'll need Uraraka's quirk for it!'

* * *

While that happened in the city part of Musutafu Mark was walking around remembering his visits with his half-brother and his family in the man's earlier years

'Oh how I wish to relive those moments again Hisashi' he sighed a bit 'but I have to move forward and keep the world'

His thoughts stopped upon hearing screams and loud laughter and some annoyed words nearby

'It's a good thing I have my gear with me' Mark went into an alley 'I just hope the heroes here has it handled...'

Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods ran after Trapezius Head Gear in the streets

"That guy sure can run!" The giant huffed at seeing such a fast villain

"Focus Mt. Lady!" the wood hero shouted "we're catching up to him!"

'Damn heroes!' the villain growled 'I need something to-' then his eyes caught something 'bingo!'

Trapezius grabbed a family in front of him and stopped

"You can't run forever!" Kamui shouted

"Yeah what he said!" Mt. Lady followed

"Oh really?" Trapezius turned holding a family in one arm "you think you can stop me now?!"

"Great" the giant hero crossed her arms "a hostage situation"

"I still haven't invented a move that could separate a villain from hostages" the wood hero grumbled at this moment

Trapezius was now gloating his achieved victory and didn't realize that there was another hero watching this

'I still can't believe that Pro-heroes still care about their media' Necrom shook his head 'then again... with the world changing it's terms of discovery. Either glorify yourself or be realistic about your job'

The villain laughed at his pursuers in inability to stop him now as the hostages were now scared stiff

"I'll run now" Trapezius kept his ticket way out with him "if you follow me... I'll kill them!"

He was about to make his get away

 **Dai-tengan! Necrom omega uruod!**

The villain saw green light before getting struck on the midsection sending the hostages flying but were saved by Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods.

The villain was wobbly but still standing to make another run, only to be struck to the ground by All Might's chop before the Symbol of Peace immediately went on his way to UA academy

"Looks like the heroes are getting rusty in their work since mt last visit" the controversial hero shook his head

"Necrom!" the giant hero shrunk herself back to normal size "what are you doing here?"

"Still leaving behind messes eh Mt. Lady?" he retorted before turning to the wood hero "how are the hostages?"

"They are fine" Kamui replied "though I'm surprised you would be here Necrom"

"I decided to live here" the controversial hero said surprising them "after traveling around the world. Japan has my fondest memories" he then walked away "I'll leave the report to you two for the villain's arrest since I only talk to the media when it's necessary"

"That man" the wood hero shook his head "he may be controversial, but he's helpful whenever he can"

"What do you mean Kamui?" the giant hero blinked

"He's not like us modern Pros, Necrom is more old-fashioned in his hero work; never taking the spotlight much and wasn't afraid to risk his popularity to show his beliefs as a hero"

"Don't remind me" Mt. Lady rubbed her head "I can still remember him chopping my head when I tried flirting him"

"You did deserve that" the wood hero chuckled at remembering that article he kept for a laugh or two

"Not you too..."

Necrom returned to the same alley, removed his armor and sighed a bit 'still trying to their work but is continuously distracted by the media...' he shook his head 'I just hope my nephew will be pleased to learn of my surprise job here'

* * *

After having the police handle the media group, everyone was back at their classes and 1-A was still deciding on how to handle the class

But Izuku decided that he or Yaoyorozu shouldn't take the position and said that Iida should be class representative

After some agreements, and a few jokes about the guy being called warning sign, all agreed that Tenya Iida be class representative

"I thank you all for your consideration" the spectacled student smiled "I shall make sure to live up to your expectations!"

"Now that it's settled" Shouta called getting the class' attention "the faculty teachers decided to have a meeting about today's incident, so you guys can spend the remaining time doing whatever until dismissal" he walked to the door before stopping "and a simple reminder...don't make a mess or it's detention for everyone"

Everyone gulped then sighed at seeing their teacher leave and some decided to make conversation with each other

"Hey Midoriya" Toru called to her classmate

"Yes Hagakure?"

"I was wondering about something" she mumbled "can you...make me visible?"

"Hmm...that's a good question" Izuku took out his phone "I'm not sure that I can do it physically, but my uncle told me I can see a ghost through photography when we talked about my quirk"

"Then let's see if you can do that to me!" the invisible girl jumped in excitement

While the green haired boy and invisible girl went to the wall, Momo, Tenya and Ochaco heard their conversation and decided to watch out of curiosity

* * *

Back outside Principal Nezu and some of the faculty examined the damage of their gate

"You think this is the work of a villain sir?" Cementoss asked

"I believe so" the little animal replied "it may be a sign that some villains are declaring to get All Might or the possibility of them slipping inside thanks to the little distraction we had with the press..."

"What should we do principal?"

"Nothing for now and hope to prepare for what's coming toward us"

* * *

After Izuku was getting oxygen back into his lungs from Toru's tight grip, along with his friend's aid of getting him out, saw the picture he took of his invisible classmate to see herself visible for once

The picture showed Toru Hagakure; she had slightly tanned skin with short messy blue hair, black eyes and freckles on her cheeks. So all in all, the appearance was very cute in just like how she sounds

"Very impressive Midoriya" Momo blinked at the picture "you have made quite the photo"

"Yeah!" Ochaco beamed "Hagakure looked so happy!"

"Though I must say that she has been overexcited thanks to this" Iida adjusted his glasses "Hagakure, please try to control yourself"

"Sorry" the invisible girl apologized to her classmate "I'm just so happy to see myself for once"

"It's fine" Izuku assured as he rubbed his neck "though I might need to go to Recovery Girl for this" he then went for the door "before that, I'd like to have your number Hagakure" he smiled getting his class' eyes on him "you'd like a copy of that photo to show your family right?"

"Yes please!" Toru immediately agreed and pulled out her phone and presented her contact number

"Man that Midoriya is getting the girls" Denki sighed at seeing the exchange "wonder if I can get any girl like that?"

He was then zapped by Kyoka's earphone jack

"Don't even go there" the girl commented to her classmate

Minoru was shaking in jealousy that a guy, other than him, was getting a girl... _without even trying_!

'That bastard!' he thought as the green haired boy moved out of the classroom 'you're getting their attention!'

* * *

After visiting the nurse's office, Izuku pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it to reveal a blueprint one half showed a lantern and on the other showed a spider

'I can't believe that dad planned on making another gadget for me' he thought remembering of his uncle giving him the blueprint 'no doubt that I need to find someone here who could make this' he then rubbed his sore neck "I still feel a bit sore"

during hos walk, he decided to find Power Loader's workshop. He went to said location upon seeing the sign and heard voices from the door...

'Is someone in there with Power Loader?'

His question was answered at seeing the door produce smoke and opened by the excavation hero as he fanned the smoke out

"Damn it Mei Hatsume!" Power Loader coughed "you went with your ideas again didn't you!?"

"I can't help it Power Loader!" a female voice cried from inside the room "when there's an idea in my head, I just want to make it real!"

As the smoke cleared, Izuku saw said people inside the room with the hero berating his student for the mess made today

'Well at least he saw potential in her' before coughing a bit making his presence known "did I arrive at a bad time?"

"Oh no young man!" the excavation hero assured "this squabble was just routine since my young protege is still new to her work"

The boy looked to the young inventor, as she suddenly went close to him as if he was going to ask her something

"Do you need something?" she smiled "whatever you ask, I will make it!"

'Pretty enthusiastic aren't you?' he pulled out his blueprint "I'd like you to create this gadget"

Mei took the paper and opened to have her eyes widen in glee at such a device "I can't wait to create _this_ baby!"

* * *

Izuku saw the girl start getting her materials to make the spider lantern, but she stopped and turned back to the boy

"Oh I almost forgot, how do you activate this beauty?" Mei asked

"My quirk" was the answer to her

"Okay then" and she went back to finding her materials to inventing Izuku's beauty of a gadget

Power Loader went to Izuku as they watched the girl find her tools

"Is she always like this?"

"Ever since I saw her enroll in the support course" the excavation hero nodded "sometimes I wonder what goes in her head other than making machines..."

 **Sounds like an inventive mind to me** an unknown spoke aloud

All activity stopped as Power Loader and Mei Hatsume looked around for the new voice

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy that there's someone who appreciates my work!"

 **Oh I do** the voice chuckled **allow me to introduce myself, I am Thomas Edison**

"Thomas Edison? As in the king of inventors?!" Mei squealed at talking to one of her idols "how are you even talking to the mortal world?"

 **I think you should ask the boy** Thomas chuckled again **After all, his quirk allowed me to speak to you**

"My quirk allows me to use my soul" Izuku spoke answering their yet to be made question "which is why I asked you to create my request" he smiled "so I can bring life to it to help me in my dream"

He then made a circular motion with his arm as an energy eye appeared and the spirit of Thomas Edison in the form of a white parka coat with yellow accents metal stubs, wired half spheres and a pair of antenna on the hood.

The ghost coat moved onto Izuku's hand turning the spirit into an eyecon

"Looks like you have the attention of Thomas Edison Hatsume" he walked to the girl and placed the eyecon in her hands "I'll let him stay with you for a while since _you_ caught his attention instead of me"

The young inventor blinked a couple of times before looking at the eyecon herself and the smiled wide feeling all the more motivated to creating a new baby for Izuku

"I can't wait to show you my work Edison" she said in a happy tone "you'll be quite surprised"

Power Loader shook his head at the scene 'I just hope that having that thing can make you not become a mad scientist soon' he then saw Izuku smiling a bit 'and I hope that you can _handle_ her eccentric side when she finishes your request'

"Ahem" the boy coughed getting Mei's attention "just a little reminder for you, once I leave this room Edison won't be talking until I'm with him again"

"Oh" she blinked before smiling again "I can handle that! I want to show the king of inventors my passion!"

'Looks like you got everything in order' he then looked up to the clock's time 'Oh no! I wasted a bit of time here!' he then went to the door "I'll leave you to your work and I hope to see your baby ready for me to use in the future"

"You can count on it!"

* * *

Izuku quickly ran back to his classroom and saw his teacher waiting for him

"I see that you tried to waste less time than intended Midoriya" Shouta spoke with a small grin

"I got caught up with the school again" he panted "and like you said sir, I can't waste time when a hero should be ready for danger"

"At least your learning"

After getting his seat in the class, Shouta Aizawa explained that tomorrow's hero lesson is rescue situations. Making the class become excited that they will be having that kind of lesson

"But before we end the day" the teacher called stopping his students excitement "we have a new teacher in UA"

'A new teacher?' was 1-A's question

The door opened to see male hero; he was tall and strong in confidence. Wore a green beanie hat which doubled as a mask covering the upper half of his face, fingerless gloves, a white long-sleeved shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket with a metal device on his left arm to finish his hero outfit was tailored combat pants and boots with a utility belt on his waist

This was none other than the infamous hero of the world, Necrom

"Hello everyone" he waved to stunned class "I will be your survival teacher for the upcoming years"

No one was more shocked than Izuku himself. He got notified by his mom earlier today that his uncle will be living Musutafu, but he didn't know that _this_ was part of the move...!

He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk getting the class to shake out of their shock

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

"Well, well" the controversial hero crossed his arms "if it isn't Izuku Midoriya"

The teacher and class looked between Izuku and Necrom and only have one question in their mind...

'Is there a history between them?'

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay another chapter down and it ended in a cliffhanger... I know that I haven't put it like that but I think it was a good job

Izuku was able to interact with a few others including the eccentric Mei Hatsume (which I have plans for a filler chapter _before_ the UA Sports Festival)

And if you're asking why Toru was so happy this chapter, think about her life... she was invisible throughout the years and not to mention a part of her (along with the family) would subconsciously wonder what to look like _visible_

Next chapter will be the USJ incident and now that Necrom will be in the mix... I can say that Aizawa won't be injured too badly and the thugs invading the place will have a hard time keeping themselves awake heh-heh.

The eyecons that are known will be listed below

Izuku; Ore, Musashi ,Robin Hood, Beethoven

Temporarily unusable; Edison (with Mei Hatsume until the UA Sports Festival)

Mark Edgeese; Necrom, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo

Stats card:

Thomas Edison

Quirk: Electrical surge (emitter)- can convert electric particles into lightning. Limit is that comes in quick burst, for longer use he needs the electricity already produced or concentrate to make more of it...

Power: 3/5 (4/5 if used with the Gangan saber)

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 2/5

Intelligence: 3/5 (yes I know he's a genius but I'm talking about battle plans in this stats not gadgets...)

Cooperativeness: 1/5 (he's an inventor and requires solitude for his ideas to be real)


	5. surprises

The room was silent as the students and teacher looked between Necrom and Izuku Midoriya...

They were still trying to figure out if the two have connection. And thankfully Necrom decided break the ice

"I heard that you would land in UA academy Izuku" he crossed his arms "and I did say my job was going to be a surprise after moving in Japan"

The green haired boy sighed but internally smiled at finally having him close by now "well since you're here, I don't need to keep your secret to myself anymore"

'Necrom has a _secret!?_ '

"Go for it kid" the controversial hero gestured to the class "It'd help give my first impression to the class and teacher of 1-A"

"Alright" he nodded "everyone, meet my uncle"

At first everyone was struck speechless... then after a few seconds one word echoed by the 1-A students

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Their voices was heard by anyone, possibly everyone, in the school grounds. The class was overwhelmed at this kind of news and most were piling up to Izuku as they asked him questions about the controversial hero

Shouta Aizawa was man who rarely shows emotion. But after hearing that Necrom, his friend and fellow realistic hero, had a relative in his class... and suffice to say him dropping his jaw is the best case scenario he'd be in

The teacher was literally floored... _without_ _his sleeping bag_!

* * *

Shouta Aizawa/Eraserhead was considered a passive hero to the public. The teacher stood up looking at his friend in surprise and was scratching his head that his fellow hero has relative in his class

Katsuki Bakugo, who thankfully was still in his seat, gritted his teeth upon learning _this_ information.

'Damn you Necrom!' the blonde bomber thought 'you made Deku strong' he then saw that the controversial hero was looking at him with crossed arms as if the guy knew what he's thinking 'DAMN IT ALL!' was his last thought before slamming his head on the table

Necrom shook his head as the class surrounded his nephew no doubt that his relative was trying hard to calm them down on his own

"So" he heard his fellow teacher speak "your nephew huh?"

"If your going to accuse me Eraserhead" the man retorted "I'm not the kind of guy to boast popularity" he looked at his colleague "you know that"

Aizawa did and was thankful there was some that accepted his thoughts... to be popular is to be a big target by the villains of the world and e knew Mark wasn't the type of guy to become egoistic in the path of heroism

'If only All Might learned a bit from you during that temporary partnership' the teacher of 1-A shook his head

* * *

Izuku was keeping his cool as his classmates question him from every angle around his being having no routes to run away without using hia quirk

'I'm starting to see why uncle Mark didn't care about his popularity...' he thought before the entire class was silenced by Shouta's glare making them go back to their seats as he and Necrom were still in the room

"Even though this kind of news has so much questions" the teacher of 1-A continued his glare "this is a school for _heroes_ not children..."

The class was dismissed and most the students filed out quietly while glancing at Izuku as the boy remained in his seat due to Necrom's insistence to catch up with his relative after moving in Japan

And some of them were still whelmed about this kind of connection with the infamous hero of the world and only few dared to keep the questions they have yet to make with their classmate

'How are you able to handle that such a man is your living relative?!'

* * *

Necrom was considered a controversial hero for a reason... since the world has more heroes in everyday life. It's really hard to see that the meaning of the word if the opportunity meant 2 thing

Money and Fame

Then there was All Might... the number one hero who carried the ideal belief of _being a hero_

But sadly the world saw him as invincible and not seeing his actions as a lesson to be a great hero

Which lead to Necrom's path of becoming a hero...

The controversial hero was able to fight alongside the symbol of peace making reporters anywhere hound on him for answers and the guy just simply said no publicity and went off to continue his hero career

Unfortunately they couldn't care less about his words and continued to chase him when spotted which led him to retaliate by hurting them without second thought

Most were now fearing the man would get back at them for pursuing him but he decided to humor the public by answering why he cared little about his publicity ranking

"I don't care about my popularity ranking..." his voice filled with absolution "all that matters to me is making sure the world is safe from villains"

And from then on the media left him alone since the controversial hero was doing his job

The heroes are pretty much 50/50 on his views of being a hero when he travels the world doing his heroics

Necrom can be a great ally in stopping the villains

...or he's an obstacle to the popularity of their career

Which caused a bit of panic when, the more, selfish heroes got exposed and beaten up by him.

Now the message was made to all who know the man in his travels

Save victims while stopping villains or fight him of being a better hero.

And thus Necrom was not only a controversial hero, but also the infamous hero of the world...

* * *

Mark was with his nephew chatting happily together

Shouta looked at the duo since he was being a tourist for his new staff member at the moment

'Good thing Mark knew this place earlier thanks to the principal...' he thought 'the last stop is staff office' he pushed himself betwwen the two and looked at his fellow teacher "I know you want to catch up with your relative, but you still have to fix your stuff"

"Oh right" the uncle of Izuku patted Izuku's head "Why don't you wait for me at the gates Izuku"

"Okay uncle" the green-haired boy nodded and ran off

Shouta and Mark looked at each other for a second before the former opened the door to see that some members of the staff are still there

"Hey there!" Present Mic greeted the new teacher "you enjoying the tour of UA academy?"

"Sure did" the new teacher replied as he went to his table and fixed his belongings "I'm surprised that we are only a handful of teachers in this place"

"Well, you know heroes" Cementoss hummed "still working on popularity"

"It actually make s me glad that we are only few here" Snipe spoke

"What do you mean?"

"Considering that we have our quirks and are scared of them at first" the cowboy hero recalled "being a teacher and help the next generation become heroes is rewarding... if you can get past the attitude adjustment as the years pass by"

"Then it's good that UA accepted me as a teacher" Mark smiled "we heroes don't live forever and the only thing we can do is make sure the next batch of heroes become competent with the world"

'Ain't that the truth...' the other teachers thought together since popularity became ridiculous thanks to the media making a big deal out of their hero career

After taking care of the stuff in his table he placed a couple pictures of himself in his time travelling around the world; one was him with a couple of heroes shaking hands together and a few villains below their feet out cold with the background of a pier behind them with some workers cheering at them on a united collaboration.

The other was a sketch him with crossed arm and in the background were shadow silhouettes looming around him with a few arms only a distant away from him. No doubt signifying his views of the world and how the people in it, hero, villian or victim, are forgetting how narrow they have become

'Okay, everything's set' Mark nodded as he went for the door. He turned to his fellow teachers one final time and looked at Shouta Aizawa "I'll be seeing you first on my first day of work"

"Yeah..." the stoic hero replied as he checked on his planner for tommorow's schedule

* * *

Outside the UA gates, Izuku Midoriya was having a quiet moment to himself after what happened today...

'Today's been hectic for me' the boy covered his face 'first my uncle is now part of UA academy and now the entire school will no doubt the school will find out I'm related to him' he then shuddered at the scenario from his class repeating itself with the entire school, both student and staff, coming at him

Izuku looked down at his Ore eyecon 'although now that he's staying here' he hummed a boy 'I wonder if I can use the eyecons he has in possesion...'

His thoughts stopped upon seeing a car in front of him. The window slid down to reveal his uncle smiling at him

"Get in boy" he called to his nephew "I'll drop you off at your home"

While on the way there Izuku was quiet still reeling in the fact that his uncle is a teacher in UA academy

"Something the matter nephew?"

"Sorry uncle" the green-haired boy scratched his head "I'm still realizing the fact that you're a teacher in UA"

"I know the feeling Izuku" the man sighed "when I heard that All Might is going to be a teacher in a school... I was surprised" he then laughed "and upon seeing that you are the successor of that man's quirk is you" he calmed down "I decided to risk my luck and join him in that school"

They stopped at the apartment with Izuku leaving the car

"I'll see you in at school nephew" Mark smiled from the window

"Yeah" Izuku waved to his uncle as he drove off, he then turned to the apartment 'I wonder if mom was shocked like I am when uncle decided to live here'

* * *

After reaching the door and ringing the doorbell Inko opened the door looking sweaty and had a bit of tears in her eyes

'Yep' he thought as his mom pulled her in a tight hug 'just like me'

At the dinner table, mother and son ate in silence still coping that Mark Edgeeese is living in Musutafu

After eating and the mom washing the dishes. The two of them are now in the living looking at each other

"So mom" Izuku called "uncle told you about his move here?"

"Yes..." the mother nodded "I honestly believe that Mark will continue travelling the world a few more years before making a stop somewhere"

"When did he tell you?"

"About the time you passed your entrance exam" Inko replied "when I called him after you told me, he was happy and decided to be close to you Izuku"

"Then that's a good thing" the boy smiled

"HOW IS THIS GOOD?!" Inko shouted in dismay "MY SON IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF HURT AND NOW MY BROTHER-IN-LAW IS GOING IN DANGER WITH YOU!"

* * *

Izuku watched his mom's reaction to all this and saw that she is still trying to cope Hisashi's death

'Oh mom' he thought sadly before going forward and wrapped her in a hug making the woman stop

"It's okay mom" he soothed "like I said earlier, this is a good thing..."

Inko's tears fell again and wrapped her arms around her son "then tell me" she whimpered "how is it good?"

"Uncle Mark will be keeping an eye on me" he said making her stop crying "he was always moving around the world when he became a pro-hero, but now he decided to live in Japan and became a teacher to watch over me and would visit you time to time and report it himself"

Inko pulled back looked at her to see a smile on his face and that was enough for the mother to feel better

"I may not be able to handle my worries" she wiped her tears before smiling a bit "but at least Mark will make sure you don't get hurt too badly"

"I know he will" Izuku smiled back "Uncle won't be stupid enough to let me be reckless"

* * *

After one final hug between mother and son. Izuku went to his room to see his other eyecons on the table

 **I see that miss Inko is still in distress** Beethoven spoke

 **What do you expect?** Robin Hood hummed **she is worried about her child going into danger**

 **So Izuku** Musashi looked at the boy **what are your plans now that you have your uncle in UA?**

"Simple" the boy pulled out a small notebook "I'm going to plan a work schedule for myself" he then took his pencil and looked at the empty pages "I still have yet to control the quirk All Might gave me" and started to scribble some of his execises from the ten month workout "and from what I understand One For All requires strong muscles" he then tapped the pencil on his chin "and since I still rely on my soul quirk... One For All will still hurt my body"

 **Good luck then** the eyecons spoke simultaneously **and hope this schedule gets you ready for using One For All**

"I'll keep working on it" he said before mumbling to himself on how to balance between school lessons and homework for his workout to fit in there

Taking about an hour of his time before going to bed

* * *

Next day was like usual for class 1-A, regular morning classes with basic subjects and then came lunch

Izuku was between Ochako and Toru eating his Katsudon meal with Tenya looking serious as usual even when he was eating

After finising his meal, Izuku sighed and looked at his class president "is there somethng you want to ask Iida?"

"Yes" the engine quirk user pushed his glasses up "it's about the relation you have with Necrom"

All activity around the table went silent, while the other tables continued their merryment of eating, intent to learn much about this

"What do you wish to know?" Izuku questioned after finishing hs bowl

"How is it that such an infamous man was to keep connection with you?" Tsuyu voiced out her question

"Is that it?" the green-haired boy pulled out his phone "then all you need is to hear this"

A voice recording was heard for the students to hear

"I don't care about my popularity ranking, all that matters to me is making sure the world is safe from villians"

After that recording Tenya, Ochaco and few others blinked at the words before lookung at a smiling Izuku as he took his phone back

"Uncle Mark doesn't like the spotlight when he's out being a hero" he said fondly "making him have time to see me when he's travelling or taking a vacation"

'Whoa...' some of them blinked 'guess that comes with being called being a controversial hero'

"Anymore questions?"

"I have..." Kyoka Jiro spoke "why aren't you recommended if you have a hero like him as a relative?"

"I was tempted at first, but I declined" Izuku answered surprised his classmates at the answer

"Why did you say no to that?" Denki asked next "you could have entered UA easy!"

"That's because uncle Mark told me about the American dream" the green-haired boy said calmly

'American dream?' some of them blinked at the phrase

"it's basically this; start from zero then work your way up" Izuku looked at his own hands "I want people to see me become a hero using my own potential and effort. Not from someone famous, or rather infamous in this case, saying so" he looked at his classmates with a straight, yet determined, face

The table was silent once more From Izuku's words. They were now able to see that Necrom wasn't so bad as the rumors spread about him

Eijiro Kirishima was wiping the tears away with his arm 'such a manly resolve'

* * *

After lunch ended class 1-A were outside wearing their costumes since their teacher declared that today's lesson will be about caused an uproar of cheering in the class, making them excited they get a chance to go into USJ along with All Might and a couple of heros teaching with him

'This is really happening...' Izuku thought as he boarded the bus with his classmates 'a chance to feel like a hero'

While the drive is about conversing the quirks each of them have, All Might was in his private room due to his condition thanks to his big fight against the Symbol of Evil

'Damn it...' his body was smoking 'I'm not holding out as I used to'

The door opened to reveal principal Nezu entering the room

"I see that you have trouble right now All Might" the little white animal spoke calmly with his calm smile present

"I'm sorry principal" the number one hero replied before turning into his real self "but when I see trouble, I can't help myself but jump in and rescue the victim from trouble"

"Yes and that's why you are seen as the Symbol of Peace Toshinori" the principal then pulled out a tablet showing the man on an article "though, I worry that you will end up showing your real self earlier than expected if you keep this up"

Toshinori flinched at the reminder of his limited time making Nezu sigh at his action

"Now that our students will be participating in situations" the principal sat down and took a cup of tea "you should put some faith in them"

"I'm sorry principal" the now skinny number one hero grunted "but I'm still All Might" he coughed a bit "so I can't just sit down and let things happen"

"This will take some time then" the little animal sighed "then I hope you can be made aware of that you shouldering this weight alone will cost you someday"

* * *

Inside the bus the 1-A class decided to make conversation on their way ti their destination

"So Midoriya" Mina clapped her hands "is there something that your quirk can do than make you a ghost?"

"I can talk to ghosts" Izuku answered "and summon them into an eyecon for me to use"

"But doesn't that disturb the dead?" Eijiro blinked "I mean you are calling them from the other side and all"

"Oh not to worry" the green-haired boy waved his arms a bit "the ghosts actually come to me rather than being forced into the living world"

"Huh" Tsuyu blinked at her classmate's quirk "your quirk must be really tough to use since it involves the supernatural"

"Well at least it's not in the hands of some carzy person" Denki commented before he turned to a certain student "like Mr. hothead over there"

"WHAT WAS THAT LIGHTNING IDIOT!?" Katsuki roared making Kyoka look scared for a second "YOU WANNA DIE?!"

Momo covered her mouth in disgust at the blonde bomber's attitude "what a vulgar conversation..."

Ochaco just smiled at her "yeah that's Bakugo, but since he's here with us. We may have get used to him"

Izuku smiled at the display before him 'I'm surprised that this school can handle Katsuki' he then saw others laughing at the scene 'then again...if you can't handle that guy, then you can't handle the villains'

Meanwhile Shoto Todoroki stayed quiet like usual but his eyes were on Izuku as he had one thing in his mind

'Just how strong are you under the controversial hero's training Midoriya...?' the dual colored student thought

* * *

After finally reaching the USJ building the class was greeted by their teacher, along with Thirteen and Necrom, for their lesson today

"Oh wow!" Sento and Denki gawked "this place so cool!"

"Such a dazzling sight" Aoyama commented at the sight

"It's like being in an amusement park" Tsuyu croaked while Mina and Ochaco smiled in glee

"If you're done gawking" Shouta spoke to his students "then pay attention to your teachers"

"Welcome to the USJ students" Thirteen spoke as he gestured to the area "this place will be your training ground on today's lesson"

"Just remember one thing about this" Necrom raised a finger "you mustn't rely too much on your quirks so easily" he said in a serious tone "there are situations that even a quirk can't handle"

The space hero nodded and continued the explanation that quirks can help but at the same time cause disaster

"Now that our words have reached you" the erasing quirk user clapped his hands "let's get this lesson started"

Class 1-A cheered and was about to walk down the stairs to start their hero studies but stopped when a sudden black out happened with a vortex appeared and expanded into a mist as a group of beings stepped out of that thing covering the open square

"That's not good" Necrom balled his hands in constipation

"What's happening down there?" Eijiro tried to get a good view of the area

"Trouble" Eraserhead placed his goggles on and unwrapped his bandages "Thirteen, you stay with the students and protect them"

"Right" the space hero nodded and stayed behind with the class

"Necrom" he turned to his fellow teacher "you're with me in handling this bunch"

"Gotcha" the controversial hero agreed

* * *

Meanwhile the black mist shriveled turned humanoid and was next to the man covered in hands

"So Shigaraki did you see your target?"

"I did not Kurogiri" the manchild started scratch his neck a bit "All Might isn't in the building" then he stopped his scratching "but I can wait" he grinned behind his hand mask "I'll let our acquaintances have their fun first"

"Your brother has helped you a lot" the black mist being hummed happily "he sure is lucky to stay alive after he said the he has to leave"

"Big brother is strong Kurogiri" Shigaraki replied "and besides, master told me he stayed in contact with him. So he can come back when master decides to"

The hand-covered villain then spread his arms wide "now let's play our game everyone!"

The other villains smiled at the announcement as they looked up at their targets to destroy

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi everyone thanks for liking my Deku the Ghost story. Sorry I had to put it in a cliffhanger ending again... my mind is so distracted right now.

And another sorry if this chapter is boring to you. I wanted to fill out Mark Edgeese's backstory first and how he affected the populace with his actions as a hero...

And I'm actually happy that I got to do it

After remembering that Stain, the hero killer, impacted the universe with his fanatic beliefs of what it means to be a hero. Leading the villian to purge the selfish ones (I.E. the people prone to do their jobs because you have a powerful quirk as the people expected or, more obviously, you get better pay and become famous with it)

Making Necrom the middle man between All Might's ideal belief of shouldering the weight of hero and Stain's view that the heroes shouldn't be selfish within society, leading him to become a teacher so the next generation wouldn't become selfish when they graduate

Also you noticed that at the last part of this chapter showed Tomura Shigaraki being slightly smarter than intended and mentioning about a big brother right?

Well that's because in my version of this story All For One found him with a companion so Shigaraki has someone else to trust other than his master All For One

And I'm just going to say this... the guy was actually able to calm Shigaraki since the quirk he carried made him immune from being killed accidentally

(All For One gifted a quirk from his collection to Shigaraki's brother-figure creating a mutant-type hybrid quirk. Which is unbelievable since it was revealed that a person carrying more than one quirk causes the holder to be brain dead except for the Symbol of Evil of course)

Next chapter will be on hold because of the big battle against the villains in the USJ building for both students and teachers alike, not to mention it is nearing the end of season 1 you know

Thank you for reading this part of the chapter...


	6. USJ incident

Thirteen, Necrom and Eraserhead was looking at the villains below them and the main duo of the enemy were looking calm and smug at the advantage they have against the small group of heroes and heroes-to-be within the USJ building

"It's finally starting" the hand covered villain smiled before frowning "although... I do not see All Might here"

"It's not so bad Shigaraki" the black misty villain reasoned "it would just mean that our colleagues will have their fun first with these weaklings"

"Yeah..." Shigaraki nodded calming down a bit before turning to the group he gathered "well what are you waiting for? Have fun!"

The villians cheered and a portion of them moved toward the stairs

'This isn't good...' the erasure quirk hero frowned at the villains coming up 'the students aren't ready to face these odds' he slipped the goggles over his eyes and pulled his bandages 'my quirk won't last long fights, but if the numbers should dwindle down... it's a risk I have to take!'

"Thirteen" he called to his fellow teacher "you keep the students safe" then he turned to the other teacher "you're helping me fight these guys"

"Will do" Necrom nodded before smirking a bit 'I never thought the danger would come this fast' he pulled out his eyecon 'no doubt that the media will try to milk this upon finding out'

 **Standby**

Eraserhead dashed forward and started fighting the closest target while using his carbon-fiber bandages to distract the next targets

 **Yes sir! Loading...**

A black parka ghost with green accents appeared and swatted away other villains as Eraserhead continued his fight

"What the-?!"

"Henshin" Necrom jumped to the air making his entrance to the villains below

 **Tengan! Necrom! mega uruod, crush invader...!**

His physique donned a green bodysuit with white and black armor, the parka ghost attached itself completing his transformation halting the fight for a bit between the villains and Eraserhead

"No..."

"It can't be-!"

"Not him!"

'Show off' the erasure hero thought before knocking out more villains nearby

"Let's lessen the numbers even more" the controversial hero popped his knuckles and ran to the group of villains helping Eraserhead out

He jumped over his fellow hero delivering a kick to the head to a stone-headed thug sending him flying and into an unfortunate target knocking both out easily before grabbing another villains sneaking behind him and judo flipped her against the concrete floor

'Nice try, but I've had to deal sneak attacks before' Necrom reached for his device 'and I'll give Eraserhead some breathing room'

 **Destroy! Dai-tengan, Necrom omega uruod**

Green energy glowed on his being before moving to the right arm. Then he dashed forward delivering a straight at a random villain nearby creating an explosion as the shockwave sent the rest flying back

The 2 heroes are back to back as the villains tried to keep their bearings from such an attack by the controversial hero

"How are you feeling?"

"A little eye strain, but okay" Eraserhead replied "don't you think your other forms could be used now...?"

"Oh I would" Necrom glanced at the strange muscular bird being next to the hand covered villain "but I was wondering about that thing with us"

"A secret weapon no doubt"

Tomura Shigaraki was scratching his neck again at the two pro-heroes beating his group

"Not good..." he scratched hard "not good at all!"

"Easy there Shigaraki" Kurogiri spoke "try to recall a situation similar to this..."

"You're right" the man child stopped his scratching "big brother told me that complaining won't make the bad things stop" he hummed "these heroes are too focused on beating them up" he then smiled when an idea popped in his head "why don't you distract them using the kids?"

"An excellent idea" the guy responded "it would hinder them, even for a bit"

* * *

"Our first scenario training" Denki gulped "and it's interrupted by the villains coming out of nowhere"

"And most of us are excited about it too..." Sero followed

The others were quiet but agreed that their chance was now hindered thanks to unexpected

"Not to worry children" Thirteen spoke loudly enough to class 1-A "I'm sure Necrom and Eraserhead has it covered"

'I don't doubt you' Izuku looked at the battle below 'but even with their quirks...' he frowned 'it only slows the defeat since there's only 2 of them' he gazed at the villain group around them 'what we need are more heroes...!'

His thoughts were cut off upon feeling an unknown presence nearby and turned to see Kurogiri

"Looks like one of you is aware of the situation"

Thirteen and the rest of the class followed the voice and saw Kurogiri standing at the door of USJ

Eijiro and Katsuki jumped in to attack and an explosion was made at the villain

"We're not just going to let you!"

"Well played young ones" the villains created a sphere of darkness on some unfortunate students and used his quirk scattering them away to different areas in USJ "now let's see you handle _this_ without your teacher's help"

The space hero and remaining students who were out of reach only watched helplessly at what was happening before them

* * *

Izuku got his sight back only to see that he was in the air before falling down into the water and he was already trying to think of plans on how to get back to his classmates, but then a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a villain with a shark quirk opening his mouth ready to bite him

'Oh right, the villains' he prepared for the fight 'I just hope I can fight underwater'

The shark villain lunged with his mouth wide open. But just as he got to Izuku he was kicked on the back by his classmate Asui who was holding onto a scared quiet Mineta in her arm

"Don't worry ribbit" she croaked "I'll get us out of here" she used her tongue wrapping her her classmate and swam to the surface

Seeing a boat nearby, the frog girl lifted Izuku up and placed him on the deck

"Nice save" Mineta mumbled before moving his head a bit "and your breasts make good floaties"

Asui blushed a bit but didn't take kindly at his words, therefore she slammed the little perv against the deck

The trio were now safe from the villains in the water, for the time being...

Izuku looked ahead and saw a lot of the villains gathered together waiting for them to move

'No doubt that those guys have the advantage with water' he looked to his classmates 'and there's only 3 of us to fight them'

So he decided to ask his classmates what their quirks are

Asui went first since she used her Frog quirk to save him and Mineta in the water

'Okay Tsu has a good chance to fight back' he hummed 'but by doing that, she can only face one at a time'

Mineta then said thet his quirk, Pop Off, lets him pull off the ball-shaped hair and sticks to anything other than himself

Asui stared at him blankly while Izuku made a thinking face at how this can be used. Mineta started to have a mental breakdown at how hopeless everything became but stopped when a voice echoed around them

 **Looks like you kids could use some firepower**

The two students jumped at the new voice and looked around, while Izuku blinked at the sudden echo

"Are you here by chance or curiosity...?" he questioned

 **Both actually** the voice replied **the name's Billy the kid**

Asui and Minoru blinked at the unusual name but Izuku instantly knew who that was

"No way" he blinked getting the duo's attention "the gunslinging outlaw of the old west?"

 **Good to know that I'm still remembered** the outlaw chuckled **and as to why i'm here, who could waste a chance on fighting to live...?**

Asui and Minoru watched Izuku use his quirk to summon the spirit into the living world and saw parka coat in front of them

it was dark brown with a cow pattern shoulder pads, bullet belts around the biceps and vest and a cowboy hat on the hood

 **Let's get wild kid** the ghost flew towards Izuku's and became the new eyecon in his possession

The boy waved his hand and his belt appeared, he pressed the button of the eyecon as the iris flipped revealing 05

"Henshin!" he called before the transformation

 **Kaigan! Billy the kid! Outlaw of the west, guns ablaze!**

Izuku donned his armor and suddenly his weapon appeared in gun form. But then a sound came in as the bat clock flew into the area

"Isn't that my clock from back home?" he blinked "what's it doing here?"

The clock then reconfigured itself into _another gun_ and landed onto his free hand surprising him and his classmates

'Oh dad, you did like telling me and mom about cowboys sometimes when you visit mom and me' he smiled 'I wouldn't be surprised that uncle Mark took you to a shooting range to try their guns of that era'

"Um Midorioya" Mineta pointed at the 2 guns "are you sure _that's_ the plan?"

"it's only the first half" he replied "I'll be distracting the villains while you throw your balls into the water" he then turned to the frog girl "Tsu, you stay with Mineta and keep him safe until you hear a... _certain sound_ " and then he turned to the little perv "and Mineta, you throw as much balls into the water"

Asui stood next to Mineta, reaching for his head, ready to make their move and heard a splash in the water making the little perv react fast as he threw the sticky spheres into the water

* * *

Izuku looked to see some of the villains swimming toward him 'no doubt that some quirks give more mobility when in, or covered, in water' he raised his guns at them

The villains were feeling giddy at seeing their target in a disadvantage and shared one thought

'I can't believe the kid just jumped in...!' they smiled 'this is gonna be-!'

The mental gloat stopped as they saw Izuku shooting them like tin cans, the villains swimming toward him were now out cold

'I can't believe that I'm shooting guns!' he thought as he shot at the scattering villains 'Billy was was right, this _is_ wild...!'

Izuku calmed down and saw the villains were nowhere to be seen 'looks like they decided to run'

But then something passed him by a hair and saw the same shark villain he met upon falling in the water

'That guy must like being the predator of his element' he thought barely dodging again from his wide open mouth 'better time the next attack if I want to get out of this!'

A moment of silence was made between them as they stared at each other in anticipation

'I only have one chance ' he thought 'should I miss my timing... I'd be having scars at best and lose a limb at worse'

'You were looking for a way out of this huh?' the shark villain opened his mouth again 'but you're not getting out!'

The villain shot forward ready to bite the boy down with his sharp teeth, but got a foot instead stopping and knocking him out cold

'That was close, but I'm not out yet' Izuku channeled One For All to his leg and jump out of the watery depth 'good thing the USJ is a simulation for heroes' he smiled reaching for the lever 'most villains are too focused on their goals to think broadly'

 **Dai-kaigan! Billly the kid omega drive!**

The boy aimed his guns at the boat, while feeling his classmate's tongue wrap around him, and fired at the boat destroying it making a whirlpool as the villains in the water were sucked in there and got stuck to the boat thanks to Mineta's quirk making it impossible for them to get out for the time being

Making the trio escape the battle with their lives and the little perv was hysteric for finally escaping that problem

During the whole thing some other students, willing to jump in or not, were unfortunate to be transported away by Kurogiri...

* * *

In a dark city simulation area Koji was fidgeting with fear. But turned stiff upon seeing a pair of villains leaping at him with intent to kill the kid but got struck by a pair shadow claws and slammed against the concrete wall

"Th-thanks for the save...!" the shy student stammered

"Don't feel safe just yet" Fumikage looked around "I haven't found an exit yet"

Shoto was on a hill with the villains he fought frozen in in ice

"You...you're not getting away...!" the bear villain shivered from the cold "...with this!"

"I already did" the boy replied walking down with his usual calm demeanor

Momo, Kyoka and Denki were facing a big group of villains when they were warped away but thankfully their quirks and the girls' planning kept themselves alive

Eijiro and Katsuki were already safe after knocking out all the villains inside the building they warped in

"And _these_ guys are villains?" the blonde bomber tossed the chameleon-headed villain aside

Eijiro blinked at the handy work of his classmate and decided to make his thoughts into words

"You know, it's weird seeing so focused" he hummed "you're usually the crazy scary kind of guy after seeing you battle against Midoriya back in the battle simulation"

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT HARDHEAD!?" the blonde bomber shouted with his explosive personality

"There it is" the redhead smiled "well anyway, we should get back to the others"

That was enough for Katsuki to calm down. The villains are all taken cared of and he still has a bone to pick with the misty bastard for sending him away

Speaking of that warp gate villain he was still standing in front of the entrance after incapacitating Thirteen's Blackhole quirk as the hero was on the ground and his suit torn apart as the remaining students that kept distance from the wisp villain's quirk

The only way out of this is for Iida to run with his Engine quirk and get help, at first it was trouble thanks to Kurogiri but the villain was caught by surprise thanks to Mezo, Hanta and Rikido's jump in giving the class president the opening to get out of USJ

Back at the villain fight Eraserhead was badly beaten thanks to the nomu had pinned him down and Necrom wasn't fairing any better... the controversial hero was distant but his left arm was broken and he still held off from using his quirk since it was his only ace to surprise the man child in the area

'This isn't good...' he looked at his fellow teacher's condition 'Eraser's at his limit now and our main bad guy has a good head at the moment by using that minion' he held his arm to ease the pain for a bit 'I can't use my quirk yet' he ground his teeth 'if only there was an opening to make a getaway!'

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru were watching silently in distraught as their teachers were in bad condition

"Our teachers are getting hurt" the little perv was breaking down into despair holding onto his female classmate inadvertently touching her chest again

"The villain attack really got _all of us_ by surprise" the frog girl spoke dunking Minoru into the water for his perverted hands "what are we going to do now?"

'That big one is the main problem, but that hand villain is also part it' Izuku thought analyzing the situation 'there's only one way to save them...' he gripped his guns tightly

"Midoriya?" the frog girl blinked feeling the intense atmosphere around her classmate

"Tsu, Mineta..." he spoke with an edgy tone "save our teachers" he looked at the battlefield "using the same plan back on the boat"

That the two classmates by surprise

"You're _kidding_ right?" Minoru whispered harshly "your going to do a suicide tactic...!"

"I agree ribbit" she followed "you can't jump in there"

"If I don't, we lose our teachers in UA" he retorted "they plan to make us great heroes" he then got out of the water "and I don't want to lose the chance on the heros who gave us that chance!"

"Midoriya..." Tsuyu and Minoru watched their classmate walk into danger without hesitation and for a moment they caught a glimpse of the number one hero before them

* * *

Shigaraki was starting to get bored in all this... he saw the group he gathered for the party being tossed like ragdolls and no doubt that those who went around are having trouble thanks to the students warped by Kurogiri

"Oh I'm so stupid!" he started scratching his neck "I was too happy on taking my chance to kill All Might that I forgot big brother's words advice about obstacles"

Just then Kurogiri warped next to him "apologies Shigaraki but I must inform you that one student was able to escape my quirk" he informed "no doubt getting the heroes here to stop us"

"Seriously?" Shigaraki scratched his neck harder making it turn slightly red that his plan is going downhill fast "damn it!" he stopped scratching "then I guess this plan is a failure" he then looked up "but before we leave, let's kill a few people first" he stated eyeing the 2 heroes on the ground

"That's not happening!" a voice shouted and they turned to see Izuku walking toward them "you villains won't have your way!"

Kurogiri didn't looked intimidated by the kid, Shigaraki on the other hand was...

The man child's eye widen between the gaps of his hand mask the appearance the boy had reminded him of someone familiar "it can't be..." he whispered to himself in disbelief "he looks just like big brother!"

Izuku eyed the nomu holding his teacher down before turning to his uncle looking surprised under his mask

"Izuku..." Necrom muttered 'you better be ready to handle this...!'

Kurogiri blinked at his partner's silence "Shigaraki?" he shook the man child "are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes I am!" Shigaraki shook himself back into focus "so a brat decides to play hero huh?" he then pointed at the boy "Nomu... attack him!"

The bulky birdman let go of Eraserhead and went after Izuku delivering a heavy punch to his get forcing him to drop his guns and then got a blow to the head sending the boy skidding across the ground

* * *

Izuku felt the pain on his body, but he can't let himself be a punching bag 'I'm not losing this!' he backflipped dodging the heavy fist and used his quirk to phase through the nomu to get his weapons again 'I'll make sure to fight back!' and shot the birdman head on keeping the villains attention on him

While the distraction took place Tsuyu and Minoru was carrying their homeroom teacher while Necrom walked quietly beside them

'This is crazy!' the little perv shivered a bit 'Midoriya's going to get himself killed once were far enough...!'

Necrom looked back to his nephew struggling with the nomu's strength as he was being clobbered a few time as he made his shots against the giant monster

'He's not going to make it!' he thought 'Inko's going to kill me if her baby's badly hurt!'

Izuku staggered as he kept standing up after the nomu hit him back from the gunshots 'I'm not backing out!' he thought' he thought 'the victims are still near to get captured'

His thoughts stopped upon feeling a hand on his fave before being slammed to the ground forcing his armor to disappear showing his blood dripping out of his mouth and bruises on his face, arms and torn hero costume; holed up cape with tears on his shirt and pants

"It's impressive that you were able to withstand my nomu's strength kid" Shigaraki commented "but even _you_ can't handle something that was meant for All Might"

But then his voice stopped upon feeling a set off limbs grabbing his body. He looked to see there were black beings coming out of his shadow keeping him where he's standing

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri shouted in worry

"Stop Kurogiri" he replied glancing to his left and saw Necrom looking at him from a distance with Tsu and Minoru carrying their out cold teacher 'so you finally revealed your quirk Necrom' he went to grab one making it disperse into black dust "perhaps I should get you since this can be annoying"

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM!" Izuku roared in fury subconsciously using his soul quirk to project his resolve as a hero

And it was felt by everyone... the villains that were still awake suddenly passed out, the other 1-A students shivered at the sudden chill they have and can only guess it was from a villain at the center square of the USJ

Shigaraki on the hand was stunned at feeling like this! He was on his knees hugging himself with wide eyes behind his hand mask 'impossible!' he thought looking at the struggling boy 'his quirk... it's just like big brother's!'

Izuku continued his struggle against the nomu's grip on him 'I can't let this happen!' he thought 'my classmates and teachers are still near!' he looked at the birdman 'and even though my enemy is stronger, I can't let the villains win' he pulled his arm free "I'm not losing!"

Using One For All throughout his body and pushed upward, forcing the nomu to let go, and grabbed his guns 'my only chance here' he then attached the small gun to his gangan saber turning it into a rifle before moving it toward his belt

 **Dai-kaigan! Gan-gan minna! Gan-gan minna!**

Izuku aimed his weapon at the birdman "eat this!"

 **Omega impact!**

A blast of energy was shot out of the rifle and struck the nomu directly creating a burst of wind as the people around him tried to block the small debris blown away around the area

But alas the effort was in vain as the nomu still remained standing after the attack and the the burns it carried was being healed

'It's no good' Izuku started to lose consciousness as he dropped his rifle and onto his hands and knees 'this _nomu_ is too durable' he tried to keep himself upright seeing the birdman looking back at him 'I wish All Might was here'

A loud crash came the metal doors and all looked nearby to that direction

"Is that-?"

"It is!"

"All Might!"

"Don't worry students, everything is fine" the number one hero spoke "for I am here!"

Izuku was able to see the number one hero save everyone from danger, but blinked at what he just saw before passing out

All Might wasn't smiling...

He was scowling...!

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi again everyone. Sorry for a late update on this chapter I was having quite a debate on whether the iconic scene of All Might fighting the nomu intended for should be added and I chose not to...

Yes, yes I can see the complaining already for the great hero to present himself to all before him. But that's the thing... the scene relatively stayed the same after Izuku passed out then Iida returned with UA teachers after All Might defeated the nomu forcing Kurogiri and Shigaraki to retreat back to their hideout and give their report of what happened at USJ

And as for Shigariki's brother... he won't be joining the league of villains (not this early anyway) After all, All For One chose the man child to be the next symbol of evil and the guy sure is fit enough to take that mantle after I decided to check the manga myself...

The older brother won't be much of a typical villain: like being crazy to destroy heroes or making a scene by destroying stuff in the public's gaze. Instead he's more elusive to the society... challenging a hero or acting his villain out of curiosity/interest and then leave since his personality creates confusion

Becoming the shadow of the main villain in My Hero Academia

Still don't get it? Here's a personality chart about the him with the successors of All Might and All For One...

Izuku Midoriya-hero (All Might's successor); cooperative, compassionate, hardworking

Tomura Shigaraki-villain (All For One's successor); delusional, destructive, lazy

Shigaraki's brother-villain; neutral (wouldn't care if society is corrupt about heroes being _the best_ ), tidy (likes to set up some rules before the big fight against heroes), only acts villainous if he has to (keeps the government alert for his presence since he evaded them and the heroes by having no endgame for being _a villain_ )

Therefore he will make a cameo in season 2 and personally visit his little brother and check on his growth before leaving again in season 3

I still haven't found a name for Shigaraki's brother yet, but I can tell you that he's from the west like Mark Edgeese, David and Melissa Shield

Next chapter will be an epilogue to this season and I plan on making some filler chapters before the sports festival starts

Stats card:

Billy the kid

Quirk: Gunslinger (emitter)- can shoot energy bullets. Limit: must have a gun in hand to use the quirk

Power: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 4/5 (he has the skill to use more guns than the standard revolvers within his lifetime)

Intelligence: 4/5 (he was able to dodge the sheriffs and was killed in the night by Pat Garrett)

Cooperativeness: 1/5 (he's still an outlaw)


	7. USJ aftermath

Izuku Midoriya woke up with gasp and he sat up to see that he was in the nurse's office, he looked down to his body wrapped in bandages before grunting as his brain registered the pain he felt from the fighting in USJ

'That's right the villains!' he realized 'what happened to the rest of my class?!' he gripped his head in slight panic 'did they get hurt? Were they able to get back together during the villain attack?'

During his mental questioning, Izuku didn't realize that the door was opened by Recovery Girl and some faculty with to check on him

"Looks like our third patient has woken up" the support hero smiled "albeit with some bruising"

"Your quirk is a truly helpful" Cementoss commented

"Now we can ask him about his actions against a villain back at USJ" Snipe hummed

But before the teachers could make their questioning... the students of 1-A burst in,pushing the teachers aside, and went to their classmate with worry/interest etched on their faces

"Deku!"

"Oh man you really got us scared Midoriya!"

"I can't believe that you acted like that!"

"You truly have manly qualities Midoriya!"

"Oui, Kamoshida... monsiuer Midoriya has quite a bright glow on him"

As the the rest of 1-A talked in a ramble, Deku smiled a bit at seeing most of his classmates showed concern of his being. His life now getting much better after enrolling in UA

'I'm glad that they care about me' he smiled before clapping his hands getting the class' attention "It's nice that you all care, but please..." he spread his arms around Recovery Girl's nurse office "can you give me some peace and quiet? I'm suppose to heal up after the incident today"

Just then a curtain moving was heard and they saw Necrom, with a sling for his broken arm, sitting on a bed with Eraserhead on the next bed beside him

"The boy's right kids" he then gestured to their other teacher "and you're all lucky that he's sleeping through the ranting earlier or he'd put you in detention for disturbing is rest"

The class gulped believing that... they knew how he cou;d get them in line faster than any teacher they've seen

"Now run along kids" he shooed them "let us rest while helping the police investigate this incident"

"Yes sir!" Tenya spoke before turning to his class "you heard our teacher! Let's leave them to rest!"

As the class rep of 1-A got his classmates out the teachers, nurse and Izuku breathed a sigh of relief

"I'm glad that was settled" the green-haired boy scratched his head "I haven't this kind of rush since the surprise media going the gate the other day"

"And with your uncle awake" Cementoss interjected "you would won't have to worry about questions from us"

"Thanks for telling me" he smiled before passing out on the bed again as he realized that his body needs more rest

"Now Necrom" the cowboy hero started

"I know, I know" the controversial hero stood up "what do you want me to answer first?"

* * *

While that happened some UA students were answering questions to the police with the faculty

"Are we in trouble for participating in this incident?" Eijiro gulped "cause we don't want to be in trouble this early..."

"No, no young one" the officer assured with a smile "we just need some personal wording to make this report believable, since the villains focused on this school in particular"

While the students told their experiences against the villains... A certain gravity girl was looking worried about her friend

'Please feel better soon Deku...'

Another student, Katsuki, was looking out the window seeing the law enforcement patrol the grounds after answering their questions

'Grrr...' he balled his fists tightly 'you better not die' he gritted his teeth _'I'm_ supposed to kill you and become the number one of the world...! _'_

While the students were answering the questions some heroes checked the USJ area to see the damage done by the villains at the moment

"Some heroes we are..." Vlad crossed his arms "a villain was able to breach our grounds and almost got a victory against us"

"Now, now" Midnight raised her arms in assurance "don't put yourself in negatives, let's be grateful that the 1-A students were able to get us before things went bad"

"Quite" Nezu responded as he looked at mess being cleaned up "right now let us clean up the mess and gather what information we have on the captured viliians"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile Toshinori was with his detective friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi, from the police force giving him the report about the nomu in their custody

"It's surprising that this creature is cooperative after being captured" he said to his friend "then again, being experimented to have multiple quirks makes the brain submissive to anyone..."

'Just like _him..._ ' the blond scarecrow thought as he looked out the window 'was he able to survive from our battle that day...?'

* * *

While that happened, Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri were on the ground looking defeated with a tv screen on but no picture was seen

Only voices came from it...

"This is absurd!" "my creation was strong enough to face against the number one hero that is All Might!"

"Yet that hero was able to beat it without losing much of his resolve" a second voice mocked

"Don't you mock my work!"

"Now, now" All For One's voice spoke stopping the argument "we should have expected that All Might can break the intended expectations that was set before him" he then chuckled slightly "after all... he was the one that forced me into hiding"

"Master..." Tomura decided to speak "there's something that you should know about..."

"Speak Shigaraki"

"During my wait for my nomu's battle with All Might in UA" he then balled his hand tightly "I met a kid who's quirk was like big brother's"

That made another argument with the tv voices

"Impossible!"

"To think such a person can carry a quirk like _his_ is ludicrous...!"

"Enough" All For One spoke again stopping the bickers "we ourselves have time to study the differences and similarities of quirks" he breathed in a bit "so it makes sense that there would be a hero that will have a similar quirk"

The atmosphere turned silent as the man's words started to sink in. If there was a villain with a quirk that was acknowledged by the S-class villain, then there is no doubt that the number one hero would find one similar

'Damn it!' Shigaraki shook with anger 'this game has now gotten tougher, big brother was my ally. And now there is an enemy like that I have to fight against to get to All Might...!'

"Shigaraki"

The hand villain stopped shaking upon hearing his father-figure

"I want you to remember what your big brother said when he has to leave you"

Tomura breathed calmly as remembered his big brother. Other than his master his brother-figure was the other being that he _didn't_ _want_ to destroy

"I can't be there for you all the time little brother" he said remembering that memory as he went to stand on his knees "if you want to have fun, then you must experience things you don't like without too much help"

"Yes" All For One hummed "he knew that I would make sure you will keep trying, but he wants you to learn the frustrating parts in your life to be stronger" he then chuckled "I also got his call before you went to UA today"

"He did?!" he looked at the tv "what did big brother say?"

"I will visit you when your destruction has purpose" All For One replied "he will be informed when you _become_ stronger Shigaraki, after all... he wants you to become the best like I do"

"Master..."

"Kurogiri"

"Sir?" the warp gate villain struggled to stay on his feet

"After you recovered a bit of your strength, help Shigaraki to his room" the villain hummed "he's going to need rest after what happened today"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Back at the UA academy it was now night time with most of the students going home after such a hectic day for them only a couple decided to stay in school and keep an eye on Izuku Midoriya as he recovered

And speaking of said student...

"Ugh..."

Izuku sat up feeling a little sore from his healing by Recovery Girl's quirk but still had low energies since the incident made him really tired

"What a crazy thing I just did today..." he scratched his head

"Yes you did nephew" Mark's voice spoke in a delighted manner

"Hi uncle" he waved and saw the man looked okay "I see that Recovery Girl's quirk fixed you up"

"Yep" the man smiled "and since you woke up there's some people that stayed to see if you're okay" he then turned to the door "you can come in now!"

The door opened to reveal Momo and Toru walking in

"Yaoyorozu, Hagakure...?"

The creation girl simply smiled in relief at seeing her classmate look fine, the invisible one stayed quiet after finally seeing her friend.

"Hagakure...?" Izku blinked at his invisible friend

She remained quiet for another second before walking to Izuku...and slapped him!

He and Momo were caught off guard by such an aggressive move by someone who's nice and shy

'Okay, I had that coming...' the boy rubbed his cheek 'uncle did say hero work is dangerous upon fighting villians'

His thoughts were cut upon feeling a weight on his person and hearing a sniffle. He looked down to see his invisible classmate cling into him with her arms

"Stupid..." she whimpered "you almost lost your life" her hold on him tightened "what if you can't be come a hero after being badly injured back there...?"

Izuku sighed before patting her invisible head "I know Hagakure" he replied "but being a hero isn't supposed to stay behind and let those guys hurt our teachers carry the pain a lot" he then looked at his uncle "and we chose this course to prove ourselves right?"

"That's right nephew" Necrom nodded "heroes shouldn't become prissy because people know them, they should find danger and stop it from spreading around the world"

Momo watched the scene before her and hummed in thought 'at least this proves that hero career isn't fun and games' she remembered a time before enrolling UA that people thought that career is getting things easily 'I'm thankful that UA was my choice' she smiled 'because I met some people who will prove that'

Her thoughts stopped upon seeing a flash of light in front of her and blinked at what she saw

"Okay that's new..." Necrom spoke in the girl's stead

"What is?" Toru questioned since she wasn't paying attention due to her worry toward Izuku

"You may want to look at a mirror" Momo spoke getting her voice out at what she was seeing in front of her

The invisible girl did that and her breathe hitched at what she saw...

She saw herself _visible_!

"B-but how...?" she touched her face as she was still shaken that she became visible

"I think I got something" Izuku spoke getting their attention "my quirk activated when you expressed your feelings to me" he then looked at his hand "and since you wanted to be visible upon our first talk... I ended making your wish come true"

"But that's impossible!" Momo objected "I mean, quirks takes heavy effort to make such an ability possible...!"

"True, but remember what I said when everyone in our class asked about my quirk" Izuku raised a finger "I told them that I can communicate with spirits and become them" he then turned to his now visible classmate "but since Hagakure was the one who reached out to me. My quirk responded to her soul"

"Hooray...!" the still visible girl jumped in joy

"But!" he interjected "from what I'm seeing right now, that is only temporary..."

"What do you mean Midoriya?" Momo blinked

"Look at your hands Hagakure"

The girl looked and her eyes widen to see that they are starting to fade, meaning that she was turning back to normal

"Midoriya..." she squeaked at her friend

"Don't worry Hagakure my ability is only short timed since I let you do" he smiled "And like I said to Asui when I made my stuff invisible, I needed concentration when I try to affect things, and now people, with my quirk"

"Oh" she then breathed in relief "if you did concentrate Midoriya, how will I stay visible?"

"About a minute or two" he responded "after all, my quirk only works well on me and what hold..."

Momo hummed in thought at what she learned now 'it's true, he can only keep Hagakure visible if she allows him to keep his hand on her' she then looked back to her invisible classmate 'unless you have him look like a pervert then you have to wait on becoming visible Hagakure'

"Alright that's enough for visiting time" Necrom clapped his hands "thanks for checking my nephew girls but you have to get home now"

The girls looked at the clock and saw the time was already late, they gave aquick bow and left the room to go home leaving the uncle and nephew alone

"At least this day wasn't so bad" Necrom sighed in relief

"Care to elaborate uncle" Izuku was still focused on his new ability on making people visible and invisible

"Well for starters... you and the class were able to handle a villain attack for the moment" he then chuckled "and there was also the fact that you, my own nephew, struggled to keep fighting against the monster that beat Eraserhead and I when we were facing the large group of villains at the open square"

"Oh yeah..." the boy shivered a bit "I hope my teacher won't be _too_ strict with me when heals up"

"Don't worry Izuku" his uncle assured "I'm sure he would just give you a cold stare to simply remind you once in a while that you're still a student not a licensed hero"

"Okay that's fair" he nodded 'although what about the media?' he thought 'no doubt the government will try to cover this up' he shook his head 'I just hope that this won't get too much credit...'

"C'mon Izuku" Necrom stood up "I'll change out of my costume and drive you home today"

"Okay uncle I'll just wait for you to come back case I've got to think on what to say to mom when I meet her again"

"Alright" Necrom walked to the door "I'll see you in a few minutes nephew"

At finally being left alone in the room, Izuku thought on what happened to him recently

"I can't believe this happened so fast" he shivered slightly "...my first taste of a villain attack and in school no less...!"

He started mumbling to himself at how everything from today would be a challenge to overcome for his dream to become a hero

The mumbling stopped when his uncle Mark tapped his head signalling him that it's tine to go home

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay that ends for my Deku the Ghost season 1 part of the story

But before the next update, I plan to put this story on hold since it's the new year right now and I have to get back onto my other stories

Now for questions:

Why did Izuku say he his ability to make people in/visible hard?-if you recall the aftermath of the hero vs villain simulation he can do that with objects but requires concentration. People on the other hand is much harder since he is using his quirk on _another soul_ and since the soul is has emotions it requires a sense of trust to make it work

Will Izuku be overpowered?-this is one is no. He still needs to know what ability to use first before using his quirk, only when he transforms will it be natural for him to feel like he's overpowered

I hoped you like the story so far and give reviews on this one if you enjoyed it


End file.
